No me casare con un rubio
by Ingrid Cullen
Summary: Lo que menos deseas es lo que mas tienes. Alice comprobara esta teoria al enamorarse de un enigmatico y apasionado rubio que la hará desear lo que siempre quiso con quien nunca quiso. Replantearse las cosas no puede ser tan malo, después de todo el futuro con Jasper nunca la ha decepcionado.
1. Asi son las cosas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Bueno aqui emocionada con una nueva historia para compartirles, les comento que esta vez publicare cada quince o veinte dias ya que esta historia ya esta completa y consta de 14 capitulos; surgio como la idea de un os pero la inspiracion vino a mi a chorros la aproveche y quedaron capitulos algo cortos pero consisos, espero que les guste mucho.**

**"Así son las cosas"**

**-Alice-**

Siempre he sentido una antipatía, un desagrado, una pequeña animadversión por todo rubio o rubia; incluso si fuera un tinte rubio. Era algo que no tenia razón mucho menos motivo, sea como sea no soportaba gente rubia ni en pintura, pero cuando conocí a Rosalie supe que seria distinto, ella cambiaria mi vida.

Ella es mi compañera de clase y en sus tiempos libres se divierte modelando; sin lugar a duda es la mujer que todo hombre o si no la gran mayoría desearía; es rubia, con grandes ojos color gris, gran carisma, una buena figura; envidiable para la demás, pero no para mi.

Aquel día en que entro por la puerta del salón, la comunidad quedo atónica, yo solo rodee los ojos y me dije una rubia más.

Ella sin dudarlo y con su característica seguridad se sentó en el pupitre vacío junto a mi, yo la ignore por completo.

Ella sin querer me toco y fue cuando lo vi "Ella y yo riendo en un centro comercial con un montón de bolsas caminando hacia algún lado". Era increíble, simplemente no podía creer lo que mis visiones me revelaban y continúe perdida hasta que ella me toco.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, lamento si te asuste a veces me pierdo-

-Te entiendo eres rara-

-¿Disculpa?-dije algo extrañada, no era una buena frase para empezar una amistad.

-Te voy a confesar algo, no soy normal, veo el aura de las personas y se que tu tampoco eres normal; de hecho estoy segura que eres vidente-dijo y yo me quede estática en mi lugar, por alguna extraña razón sabia que ella no me mentía, pero era muy extraño que llegara y te lo confesara así como así las cosas.

-Que te hace creer que quiero tenerte cerca-

-Vamos, se que nos viste-dijo refiriéndose a mis visiones.

-Si, pero es extraño nunca había conocido alguien parecido a mi-

-Se lo que siente, yo solo conozco a alguien más así-

Desde entonces somos inseparables, es mi mejor amiga, pasaba tanto tiempo con ella que Emmett, mi novio empezaba a ponerse celoso de ella.

El y yo éramos novios desde hace años y nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños. Con el había pasado muchas cosas, el me había ayudado a superar la muerte de mis padres. El quedarme sola sin familia a los 6 años había sido un golpe duro por suerte sus padres se hicieron cargo de mi; con el nada fue difícil, siempre estuvo apoyándome, dándome el valor para seguir sin flaquear ni un segundo . Había sido mi primer beso, mi primer novio… un sin fin de primeras veces y aunque solíamos vernos extraños por las diferencias, aún seguíamos juntos.

El era apuesto, alto, musculoso, amable, desinhibido, pero lo que más amaba eran sus ojos, ésos hermosos ojos verdes que me daban entrada a su alma.

Hoy era viernes y Rose y yo esperábamos a Emmett habíamos quedado en comer; hoy por fin se conocerían.

Esperaba impaciente en nuestra habitual mesa con mi capuchino en mano cuando la puerta se abrió, Rose inmediatamente se voltio.

-Oh dios mío, que bombón-dijo y yo me voltee y mi cara se iluminó.

-Lo se, deberías verlo cuando hace ejercicio- ella inmediatamente fijo su vista en mi.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Si-

-Me lo vas a presentar verdad, está como para comérselo-

-Claro, pero quien se va a comer el bombón soy yo-

-Ali no seas envidiosa comparte, tu tienes a Emmett-

-El es Emmett-ella volteo de nuevo viendo a Emmett que ya venia.

-No puede ser, tú novio esta hecho un mango-dijo haciendo un lindo puchero, yo solo me reí. En es momento llego Emm se acerco lentamente y me beso, me perdí en sus labios y lo acerque más a mi.

-Aun sigo aquí-dijo Rose, me separe de el y sonreí un poco apenada.

-Lo siento-Emm me hizo a un lado y se sentó –Emm ella es Rose, Rose Emm-dije contenta.

-Hasta que te conozco ,empiezo a sentirme celoso por ti, Ali no deja de hablar de ti-dijo mientras dejaba dulces besos en mi mano, la cual no soltaba.

Los deje platicar un tiempo, ellos tenían tanto en común; aparte tenían que conocerse, quitar ese error de los celos por que pasaba más tiempo con uno que con otro; así que me limite a escucharlos .

Después de un rato de haber terminado de comer me pare, Rose y Emm de inmediato volvieron sus ojos a mi.

-¿A dónde vas?-cuestiono Emm.

-Al baño- dije extrañada, desde cuando no podía levantarme.

-Espera, te acompaño-

-Bien-dije y bese a Emm antes de encaminarlos-no tardamos-

Cuando llegamos al baño Rose no pudo contener un grito, yo reí mientras entraba al cubículo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan genial?-

-Digo si me permites estoy ocupada-dije y cuando salí a lavarme las manos me volteé a responderle-no se, sabes que no suelo hablar sobre el, no me mal intérpretes sabría que te fascinaría conocerlo-

-Fascinarme, dios has visto su aura-yo la vi seria mientras me secaba las manos y me recargaba en lavabo-lo siento estoy tan acostumbrada que a veces olvido que no lo ves-

-¿Y bien qué ves en el?-dije entusiasmada.

-Bueno su base es roja con matices en tonos verde y naranja-yo espere a que hablara en español- es un nombre que representa pura energía, es totalmente físico, casi animal, alguien fuerte y con vitalidad, por lo tanto es alguien que tiene una lucha constante con su entendimiento y sus pasiones; también es dominante, de carácter fuerte, por lo que resulta tan atractivo; es sensible y en casos resulta todo un caramelo. Los matices explican que es un persona de espíritu maleable, es muy dócil, pero también es algo egoísta; es bastante comprensible y racional cuando de una persona se trata, mantiene un buen equilibro entre su cuerpo y alma. En esencia es embriagante, tan sensual, tan enérgico ¿a qué no te la acabas en las noche?-dijo levantando las cejas, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, por que la mayoría las observaciones eran ciertas, el era tan enérgico y apasionado -Alice te sonrojas-dijo entre risas.

-No me da gracia-

-¿Eso significa qué es cierto? que envidia me das, has de tener tu buena dosis de sexo diaria y no solo sexo, un buen sexo-

-Cállate Rose-le grite -que vivamos juntos no significa que nos la pasemos como conejos-ella solo rio- ya vámonos Emm nos espera-al salir no pude evitar sonrojarme, Emmett me miraba tan fijamente que esa mirada solo significaba una cosa, sexo.

-No puedo creerlo te estas sonrojando-comento Emmett.

-La hubieras visto hace unos momentos, te aseguro que un par de tomates estarían celosos-

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo, pero ¿qué le dijiste para que estuviera así?-yo voltee a verla furiosa, más valía que mantuviera la boca cerrada o se la cosería. Cuando reparo en ello, no me quedo más que esconderme entre los brazos de Emmett.

-Nada importante, ya sabes cosas de mujeres-comento Rose restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué no hablan de otra cosa?-

-En realidad creo que lo más conveniente seria retirarnos y dejarlo para otra ocasión, la dependienta nos va a echar llevamos horas aquí y estoy seguro que quiere que nos vayamos. De todos modos nos volveremos a ver-

-Estupendo-dijo Emm mientras nos poníamos de pie y me abrazaba, nos encaminamos al auto y nos recargamos en el para despedirnos.

-No dudo que nos volveremos a ver, bien adiós-dijo Rose, se despidió de el y después de mi, fue entonces cuando lo vi "Era un parque, y por el montón de flores alrededor era primavera. La gente paseaba y al girar los vi; ellos reían tan tranquilos, se llevaban tan bien ,lo peor de todo estaban felices juntos…besándose"

-No puede ser, no puede ser-

-Ali que pasa-

-Nada-grite y me metí al auto hiperventilando.

-Eso no fue lindo, Ali ella es tu amiga, dime ¿qué es lo que viste?-

-No vi nada, y por favor no insistas-dije, tal vez si no lo decía no se haría realidad; sabia que eso en realidad no tenia sentido pero era la ultima alternativa, me negaba a perder a Emmett, mi Emm, lo miraba atentamente, era tan lindo esto no pasaría ¿cierto?

-¿Qué piensas?-yo retire mi vista, amaba a Emm y todo esto resultaba horrible.

-Nada solo quiero llegar a casa, estoy emocionada ya sabes no-dije sugestivamente.

-Entonces démonos prisa-dijo y acelero.

No demoramos nada y mientras lo esperaba recargada en la pared el cerraba la puerta, en cuanto todo estuvo arreglado se lanzo a mis labios, la necesidad se palpaba en el ambiente y nuestros labios se movían hambrientos, era habitual en el, pero no en mi; al hacerse presente la falta de aire me regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Se que algo te pasa, tus besos te delatan-comento y lo jale para besarlo. Acaso no se daba cuenta que no quería pensar solo sentir; sentir sus manos recorriéndome toda haciéndome vibrar, sentirlo penetrándome como solo el sabia hacerlo y olvidarlo todo, dejarlo fluir al llegar al clímax.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, lo quería cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir su pulso en mi cuerpo; quería aquella unión que me dijera ¨hey míralo el esta aquí contigo el te ama no seas ridícula, lo que viste solo eran visiones y sabes que suelen cambiar¨…en realidad lo necesitaba dentro haciéndome sentir que era solo mío hoy y siempre.

Lentamente su manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, dejando un incendio y aquella extraña sensación de más que parecía nunca acabar; aquellas cálidas y avariciosas manos tomaron mi pierna y con un suave jalón lo subieron a su cadera y antes de que la posición debido a la alturas se volviera incomoda hizo lo mismo con mi otra pierna.

Se ayudo con su manos y con movimientos continuos provoco una deliciosa fricción ,que me hizo recordar que aun permanecíamos vestidos ¡estúpida ropa!, creo que leyó mi pensamiento por que sin avisar me soltó.

-Que romántico Emm -jadee, casi estampándome contra el suelo.

-Sabes que puedo ser el más romántico, pero ahora te necesito-él me jalo hacia él quedando frente a él mientras él se sentaba en el sillón.

No se con exactitud cuando desapareció nuestra ropa, solo fui consiente cuando Emm me separo lo suficiente y me observo.

-¿Qué tanto ves Emmett?, no creo que nada haya cambiado desde la ultima vez-dije un poco frustrada.

-No es eso, pero así teniéndote tan cerca disfruto verte sonrojada, no muchas veces se puede ver eso-

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así-dije levantándome un poco molesta sin importar mi desnudez.

-A no pequeña, de esta no te salvas-dijo jalándome, dejándome a horcadas sobre él -te amo-

dijo acomodándome sobre él, penetrándome por fin, haciendo desaparecer por un momento aquella necesidad insaciable.

Nos empezamos a mover y las sensaciones se intensificaron, no era una simple unión; era la ejemplificación perfecta del amor que sentíamos.

Me apoye en sus hombros y me impulsaba con entusiasmo, el sujetaba mi cintura permitiéndome llevar el control.

-¡Dios!-dije cuanto empezó a succionar mis pezones, esto en realidad era la gloria. Empecé a moverme en círculos sobre su eje y a tomar un ritmo más pausado, Emm me gruñó y me mordió, sin poder evitarlo grite debido a la sorpresa y a la sensación, era magnifico.

Cada quien tomo un trabajo; Emmett se dedicaba a marcar el ritmo, constante y veloz mientras yo me concentraba en hacer círculos, cuando ello no fue suficiente Emm empezó a impulsarse marcando las penetraciones, golpeando el punto exacto volviéndome loca.

-Siii-chille de anticipación; aquella bola de fuego en mi bajo vientre estaba a punto de explotar y expandirse.

-Eso nena-me dijo, retomando su anterior juego con la lengua en mis pezones. Yo no se como lograba concentrarse para hacer eso con la lengua, yo estaba desquiciada dando gritos.

Sus estocadas eran certeras y su lengua ejercía una deliciosa presión cuando no se dedicaba a succionar, unos minutos más de aquella danza y llegamos. El clímax se llevo mis preocupaciones y me dejo con una paz inmensa.

-Bien vamos aun no termino contigo-dijo levantándonos y llevándonos a la cama. Nuestra danza se volvió pausada, cada caricia expresaba el cariño, la sensualidad. Todo esto era mágico.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon mi rostro me desperté y me removí un poco antes de abrir los ojos, al abrirlos vi a Emm plácidamente durmiendo y con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, me acerque más a él y lo abrase fuertemente ¨ ahí en la casa que tanto conocía estaba él, cuándo logre acercarme lo vi, él cargaba una bebe de grandes ojos color gris ¨mi corazón se contrajo en mi pecho y me sentí fatal ¨la bebe sonreía risueña ante los mimos de Emm. Segundos después se acerco ella con otro bebe tan rubio como ella, él bebe al ver a Emm le extendió los brazos y al acercase Rose la beso… diciéndole te amo¨ inmediatamente me separe aventando a Emm.

El tener una visión solo era el panorama de un suceso próximo, las decisiones de las personas eran cambiantes, pero tener otra visión con el mismo panorama que una anterior con un plazo más futuro solo era la constante prueba de que se haría realidad. Y esto significaba solo una cosa, Emm y yo no estaríamos juntos para siempre como era el plan, esa idea me desgarro.

-Ali que pasa, ¿por qué lloras?- dijo acercándose limpiándome el rostro, pero la noticia no era para menos, todo se me había derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había cometido la estupidez de presentarlos - Ali me estas asustando ¿qué pasa?- no pude más que abrazarlo y llorar, eran nuestros últimos momentos juntos, a partir de ahora no seria lo mismo; ya no seria más mi Emm.

-Re…cuerdas… mi visión … de ayer- gimoteé.

-La que te altero tanto-dijo abrazándome intentando consolarme, pero esto no tenia solución o al menos no de su parte.

-Te vi en un parque, era primavera. La gente paseaba alrededor; reías tan tranquilo, te veías tan bien , estabas junto a Rose… besándose- comente y no se hizo esperar su reacción, estaba tan sorprendido.

- Ali no es posible, yo estoy contigo, te amo- mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, aunque fuese la verdad en este momento, ya no significaba nada.

Sabia que aun no era una realidad, pero en ese futuro se veían unos bebes, una familia feliz y no iba a ser algo para cambiar eso.

-Emm te amo y mucho, sabes que has sido lo mejor que tengo en la vida- dije y a él se le rodaron unas lagrimas, me conocía perfectamente sabia que esto era una despedida.

- Ali no lo hagas, no me hagas esto-

-Tuve otra visión- dije ya más tranquila, no podía verme destroza ante Emmett, tenia que ser fuerte si no lo quería dejar más herido- estaban tu y ella aquí, ambos tenían unos hermosos bebes- dije empezándome a parar.

-¿Lo haces por ellos?- yo sonreí.

-Vas a tener unos hermosos bebes con ella, asegúrate de darme a mis ahijados-dije caminando a la puerta, él me siguió.

- Ali no te vayas, no me dejes-dijo devastado en la pared, me acerque a él y lentamente se dejo caer -te amo- dijo entre sollozos.

-Emm te amo, no sabes cuanto; por eso me voy. Siempre debió ser así-dije saliendo del departamento y dejándolo devastado a él en el piso.

En cuanto cerré me dedique a llamar a Rose, Emm la necesitaba.

**Comenzar un proyecto siempre resulta un poco complicado pues se esta a las espensas del que sucedera, pero yo se que con su apoyo todo saldra bien. Cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan animence a comunicarlo. besos y nos leemos.**


	2. Inquietante individuo

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo, pero no creo que podre resistir actualizar cada quince dias, tal vez lo haga mas seguido ojala y les guste.**

**"Inquietante individuo"**

**-Alice-**

-Ali ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad? Hace años que no tienes un ligue, ni un novio, mucho menos un polvo-

-Rose no insistas, con mi trabajo tengo suficiente-

-Se que no te gusta escucharlo, pero Emm esta preocupado por ti. Hace más de cuatro años que no se te ve con alguien-dijo un poco alarmada.

-Siempre se preocupa, siempre de más-dije observándola y de un momento a otro ella se desvaneció frente a mi. Con mucho esfuerzo la arrastre hasta el sillón y con un par de empujones más la subí y corrí por el alcohol para restregárselo en las narices.

-Que bueno que despertarte, empezaba a preocuparme por ti. Y por favor la próxima vez que te desmayés procura estar más cerca del sillón- me burle un poco; nunca me había toca verla desmayarse. ¨Sabia que era un baño estaba viendo a través del espejo, en la habitación Rose paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro; se acerco al lavabo tomando un objeto, cuando lo alzo al fin lo vi… dos rayitas rosas¨ no pude evitar sonreí contenta.

-No me parece gracioso Ali pude a verme lastimado al caer. Sabes últimamente no me he sentido bien-

-Es normal en tu condición- comunique y ella me miro extrañada.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-¿Lo sabes o te asusto?-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-dijo agitada.

-Estas embarazada-dije y ella se quedo en shock.

-No puede ser, no puede ser-comentaba histérica.

-¿Tienes algún retraso?-

-De dos días-

-Entonces es posible, además te vi. Llevaba esperando esto años-

-¡Oh Dios!-grito poniéndose de pie, yo la empuje y la volví a sentar.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada ya estas casada ¿que te preocupa?-

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Emm? no tarda en llegar-dijo agarrándose la cara, en eso entro Emm.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo acercándose preocupado.

-Ella esta-dije haciéndole señas y él lo entendió de inmediato, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Te amo, los amo-dijo sobándole su inexistente barriga, ella limpio sus lagrimas -tal vez lleguen para nuestro aniversario-comento contento -y solo tal vez ya tengas novio para cuando nazcan, así él seria su padrino- me molesto un poco Emm; pues él sabia que no saldría con alguien por salir y cuando llegara a presentarles a alguien probablemente él seria mi compañero de toda la vida.

-Creo que ya les empezó a afectar el embarazo, están muy insistentes. En vez de molestarse deberían preocuparse por ustedes y sus bebes-

-Espera ¿sus?-

-Si-dijo Emm observándola.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-

-Si- dijo y después me miro a mi.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿cuántos son?-

-Supe del embarazo ahorita que te desmayaste..-

-¿Te desmayaste?-dijo preocupado Emm.

-Emm no te desvíes del tema-me miro insistente al decirlo.

-Desde que nos separamos… y son dos uno y uno-ella abrió los ojos y volvió a verlo.

-¿Por eso la dejaste?-

-Ella me dejo-dijo, entonces vi mi oportunidad.

-Bueno chicos por lo visto tienen mucho de que hablar-dije y me salí de ahí, después pagaría las consecuencias de eso.

Cuando llegue a mi edificio me apresure al asesor y presione hacia el octavo piso. ¨ Estaba en el ascensor no había duda, pero no en el ahora. No estaba sola, estaba inquieta; él chico de a lado no me quitaba de encima la vista, él no era normal. No tenia nada que ver con su aspecto, él lucia encantador, guapo y enigmático sobre todo por los grandes y hermosos ojos azules que iluminaban su rostro, no. Era algo de adentro, él me inquietaba. Tenia un no se que, que se yo¨

Supe que contenía la respiración cuando exhale, esto era extraño la gente no solía intimidarme mucho menos incomodarme, desde ese día no usaba el ascensor.

-Diablos ya es tarde-decía mientras recogía a prisa mis cosas.

Me había quedado dormida y teniendo en cuenta la hora ya no llegaba, pero si me apresuraba llegaba a la junta de las 8.

Salí corriendo y pedí el ascensor, no podía darme el lujo de tomar las escaleras; en cuanto se abrió entre.

Unos momentos tuvieron que pasar para que un escalofrió me recorriera, supe de inmediato el por que y lentamente levante la mirada, ahí esta él; con aquellos hermosos ojos me robo el aliento y me tambalee un poco, él de inmediato me sostuvo. Respire agitada, sentía su pecho moverse rítmicamente e incluso podía palpar su exquisito pecho.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto muy cerca.

-Si, gracias por la ayuda-dije alejándome, el tenerlo cerca me ponía mal.

Era más apuesto que mis visiones y estando cerca no podía pensar con claridad; como si lo que estuviera viviendo lo compartiera, como si constantemente algo se adaptara.

-No hay por que, por cierto ¿vives en el edificio?-

-Si, en el octavo piso-termine de decir y esa sensación volvió a aparecer.

-Nunca te había visto, yo vivo en el noveno-

-Bueno puede ser por que he estado usando las escaleras-dije animadamente, empezaba sentirme bien estando cerca de aquel guapo espécimen, pero no por eso menos inquieta; aquella sensación no desaparecía.

-¿Haciendo ejercicio?-sonrió y aquello me descolocó, aquella sonrisa era deslumbrante.

-No en realidad-dije incomoda, era obvio que no le iba a decir que deje de usar el ascensor por que lo estaba evitando- y a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Jasper-

-Bueno Jasper fue un gusto conocerte, nos estamos viendo-dije en cuanto se abrió el ascensor y sin darle oportunidad de nada salí hacia el estacionamiento; no podía permitir que se hiciera más tarde.

Hace unos minutos había terminado mi junta y estaba agotada. En el momento en que iba sentándome el teléfono de mi oficina sonó.

-Si-

-Buenos días señorita Alice, la señorita Rose la busca-

-Esta bien, déjala pasar-dije suspirando. Genial lo que me faltaba.

-Te ves cansada-

-También hola a ti Rosalie-dije molesta.

-Wow la cosa esta grave ¿qué sucede?-

-Se me hizo tarde en la mañana, un tipo que resulto ser mi vecino me trastorna, tuve una junta horrenda a la que no llegamos a ninguna conclusión… y no tengo ganas para tus reclamos, eso es lo que sucede-

-Pues lamento todo lo anterior, pero yo quiero respuestas-dijo sentándose muy cómodamente.

-Enserio Rose, ¿está platica no puede esperar para otro momento?-

-No-dijo tajante -ya he esperado mucho-

-Eres desesperante-dije dando la vuelta y enlazando con el intermunicador -Liv podrías ir por un par de ensaladas de fruta, al rato te pago-

-Ok, señorita Alice-

-A ver ahora así-dije mientras me tomaba un par de aspirinas.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?¿por qué me dejaste creer que todo había sido culpa de Emm?¿por qué no confíaste en mi?-

-Rose es más complicado que eso-

-Esa no es una respuesta-

-No lo entiendes verdad, esa tarde que los presente significo el fin de todo entre Emm y yo, vi destrozada mi vida. Todo lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo devastado por una cruel realidad-

-¿Cuál?-

-Él y tu estaban destinados, yo solo fui el medio para hacer eso posible-una expresión de dolor cruzo su rostro.

-No es posible-

-Claro que si, todos cumplimos con un destino-

-¿Pero tu estabas enamorada?¿lo amabas?-

-Esa tarde...-comencé, pero fui interrumpida por Liv.

-Aquí esta señorita-

-Gracias, Liv. Un favor que nadie nos moleste-Liv asintió antes de salir, ella asintió mientras Rose me miraba insistente.

-Tuve una visión. Los vi en un parque, besándose, en primavera; faltaban dos o tres meses y tienes que admitir que eso lo hacia parecer más real...- suspiré-esa noche hice lo necesario para olvidar, pero no fue suficiente; al despertar tuve otra visión estaban ustedes en el departamento cargando a dos bebes-

-Si hubieras querido no hubiera pasado-

-Para que negar lo inevitable, para que engañarme más... eran dos hermosos bebes, que por cierto son mis ahijados-

-Y así sin más te fuiste-

-Estando cerca no lo soportaría-dije cabizbaja al recordar.

-Nunca creí ver a Emm tan abatido, aunque no fue él único que la paso mal-

-Te tenia a ti-

-Lo siento-

-Ni al caso tu disculpa, tenia que pasar-dije empezando a comer.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y?-dije al no saber que es lo que quería saber.

-¿Cómo son?-pregunto emocionada.

-Hermosos-

-Aaah, Ali no seas así, no puedes solo describirlos con una palabra-dijo desesperada.

-Si puedo- la moleste un poco.

-Ali-chillo.

-No te voy a decir, eso es trampa-

-Ali- suplico, pero yo negué -por lo menos dime para cuando nacen-

-Hay yo que se-ella miro feo-que soy vidente no adivina-me encogí de hombros.

-Es lo mismo-

-No, no es lo mismo-

-Ashhh...detesto cuando te pones así-

-Hay no exagerés, además tu me amas-le sonreí.

-Imagínate si no-dijo con sorna.

Seguimos platicando hasta que se acabo el desayuno mientras yo la molestaba un poco; generalmente no se impacientaba y no se inquieta tan rápido, prueba latente de que el embarazo estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-Bien Ali te dejo, seguro tienes mucho que hacer-

-No te preocupes ya me las arreglaré-dije mientras me acercaba a ella para despedirme.

-Por cierto quiero que nos acompañes a cenar, hoy a las ocho-

-Estoy cansada-dije con fastidio, estar cansada no era la palabra adecuada.

-Vamos, es importante quiero presentarte a alguien-

-Otra vez no- dije molesta. Ella y Emm tenían cerca de un mes intentando presentarme a cuanto pudieran con el fin de no verme sola.

-No es lo que piensas-

-Entonces puedo no asistir-

-Esa no es una opción lo sabes-

-Por desgracia-

-Sera en la casa-dijo intentando persuadirme, no cualquier tipo entraba a su casa -vamos se que él te agradara-me seguía sonando a cita a ciegas, pero sonaba que él tipo era más decente.

-Esta bien-dije rendida.

-Gracias, prometo que no te arrepentirás-

-Más te vale-dije por fin al verla salir. Mas tardo en cerrar la puerta cuando esta se volvió a abrir por Rose que solo mostraba su cabeza.

-Por cierto es rubio. Quiero que te comportes- dijo cerrando la puerta. Ahora entendía por que se andaba con tanto cuidado. Respire cansada retomando mi trabajo con el único fin de distraerme, esta tarde se mostraba bastante larga.

**A que gente verdad jaja bien el momento de la verdad ya merito llega. El proximo capitulo Alice conocera a Jazz oficialmente ¿que creen que nos espere? bien los dejo, portense un poquito mal, besos , nos leemos**


	3. Estas bromeando verdad

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo, y como ya les habia comentado no pude resistirlo. Les recuerdo que lo que se encuentra entre comillas son visiones, espero y les guste; ya que en este capitulo empieza el contacto entre Alice y Jazz.**

**" Estas ****bromeando**** verdad"**

**-Alice-**

Al cuarto para las ocho salí del edificio y a la hora acordada toque a la puerta.

-Hola Ali- dijo Emm mientras me abrazaba- ni creas que me he olvidado que me dejaste con toda la responsabilidad el otro día- susurró.

-Emm ya déjala pasar-grito Rose desde alguna parte del departamento.

El me soltó, y yo me fui a sentar a mi banco favorito en la barra viendo cocinar a Rose.

-Me alegra que hayas venido-dijo al verme.

-Que bueno que te alegre, por que a mi no-

-No sera tan malo, se que él va a agradarte-dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, comprobando mi teoría de la cita.

-¿Porqué me haces esto?-dije frustrada.

-Por la misma razón que tu no dices todo lo que vez-

-Aaa entonces es una venganza-

-Mmm ... tómalo como quieras-

-Eres una maldita perra-

-Yo también te amo-

En ese momento sonó el timbre y mire a la puerta con odio, aunque ella no fuera la verdadera culpable.

-Ali podrías abrir-me pidió. Me levante y me encamine a paso de tortuga -Ali apresúrate se va a congelar-

-Exagerada, exagerada-dije sin incrementar mi paso al llegar a la perilla.

"Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, con su radiante sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos; su esencia me embriago y su presencia me descolocó ¿qué hacia el aquí? -Jas...Jasper-

-Hola hermosa-dijo al colocarse más cerca, dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Mi cuerpo me traiciono, mi corazon comenzó a martillar en mi pecho y un nudo se hiso en mi estomago".

-Ali-gritaron al tiempo que el timbre volvía a repicar sacandome del trance.

Tome la perilla con un poco de temor y tomando un respiro abrí la puerta y de inmediato me dirigí al baño.

Al entrar al baño intente calmarme mojándome el rostro, y al verme en el espejo; lo que vi no me agrado ¿por qué me afectaba tanto? ¿por qué su presencia me resultaba tan electrizante, tan envolvente y atractiva? Nadie en mi vida me habia descolocado, mucho menos incomodado, entonces ¿por qué él si lo hacia?

-¿Ali estás bien?-dijo Rose tocando la puerta.

Yo salí y vi en su rostro preocupación y sabia por que, estaba segura que mi cara demostraba una emoción que ella nunca habia visto... desconcierto.

-Es él- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-¿Él quién?-

-El chico del elevador-

-Jasper es tu chico misterioso, esto es increíble. Sabia que te agradaría-

-No me agrada-

-Lo que no te agrada es no tener el control, por una vez en tu vida déjate llevar- no supe como objetar eso y recurrí a lo mas vil, comportarme como niña berrinchuda.

-Pero es rubio-

-Es inteligente, enigmático, apasionado. Todo lo que un día soñaste-

-Pero es rubio-

-Por favor quítate por un momento esa mentalidad, estoy segura que él es para ti. Son tan iguales y distintos. Además tienes que admitir que mi primo esta como quiere- yo me paralice.

-¿Tú primo?-

-Si-sonrio contenta. Eso solo era más martirio, tendría que tratarlo más y no sabia si estaba dispuesta a perder el control de la situación.

-Anda vamos, seguro Emm se ha de estar muriendo de hambre- comento saliendo a la sala, tome un respiro antes de ir tras ella. En cuando nos internamos en la sala su mirada me atrapo tan penetrante y segura que no pude evitar sentirme intimidada y baje la mirada.

-Bien antes de pasar al comedor quiero presentarlos Jasper Alice, Ali él es Jasper-él se me acerco besando mi mejilla.

-Un gusto al fin saber tu nombre-sonrio de una manera tan arrebatadora.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-fingió Rose.

-Si Rosie, esta mañana en el elevador, es mi vecina-

-Pero mira que pequeño es el mundo-dijo Emm con fingida sorpresa. Malditos, esto tenían rato planeándolo, pensé al mirarlos feo.

No me sorprendí cuando nos sentaron juntos,estaba tan incomoda que en cada oportunidad me recorría un poco más al lado contrario, pero el siempre conseguía adaptar el espacio perdido y reducir más nuestra separación.

-Jasper podrías hacerte para allá-

-¿Porqué?-

-Me robas mi espacio vital-

-Ok, pero yo solo quería que dijeras por favor- comento mientras se recorría un poco. Apenada me sonroje y agache la mirada.

-Oh por dios-exclamo Emm, y por la expresión supe que lo habia notado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rose intentando saber.

-Cállate-le advertí. Él me miro y vi una clara advertencia... te vi y esta me la cobro, era lo que expresaba su mirada.

El resto de la cena no volví a platicar, no quería volver a meter la pata.

-Bien chicos estoy que me caigo de sueño, asi que ya me voy-comente al levantarme.

-Esta bien Ali nos vemos el viernes para ir al cine- yo asentí al despedirme.

Por más que intentaba e intentaba mi auto no arrancaba, casi juraría que llevaba media hora aquí, y para colmo las nubes amenazaban con soltar su pesada carga sobre la ciudad.

Un suave toque en el vidrio me distrajo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Jasper, genial lo que me faltaba.

-Si todo bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Mi auto no enciende- el puso una extraña mueca antes de hablar.

-Hmp,ya es tarde ¿por qué mejor no te llevo a casa y mañana vienes a verlo? Por favor no te hagas la difícil no tarda en empezar a llover-dijo mirando al cielo.

-No quiero causar molestias-

-No es ninguna molestia, ni siquiera me desvío- dijo. Yo tome mis cosas y salí del auto. Caminamos un poco y él me abrió la puerta de un camaro amarillo.

-Lindo auto-dije al estar dentro.

-Amo la velocidad-

-Ya somos dos-dije un poca extrañada por la fluidez de mi respuesta. Él me sonrio y hecho a andar el auto, en eso sonó mi celular.

-Te gusta-afirmo.

-No puedo hablar ahorita-

-¿Por qué?-

-Estoy con él-

-Pillina-

-No es eso-comente inquieta, posiblemente Jasper estaría escuchando todo.

-¿Entonces?-

-Mi auto se descompuso-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Qué extraño?- dijo entre risas.

-Maldito desgraciado, fuiste tu-

-Tan solo desconecte el alternador-

-McCarthy y todavía tienes el cinismo de decirme que fue lo que hiciste-

-Me la debías, además yo lo arreglo, voy por ti temprano para llevarte al trabajo-

-Más te vale llegar a tiempo, no quiero llegar de nuevo tarde-

-¿Cuándo he llegado tarde?... sabes que no contestes eso-

-Tonto-dije riéndo.

-Oye compórtate o dejo que Jasper te lleve mañana a la oficina-

-No me amenaces-

-No es una amenaza, es una advertencia, pero en fin te dejo con tu novio-

-Emmett-lo reprendí.

-Hay tan solo admitelo-

-No tengo nada que admitir-

-Bueno allá tu, ya me voy. Por cierto a Rose y a mi se nos habia olvidado decirte Jasper es especial-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Siente y controla las emociones de los demás,así que si fuera tu me controlaría-dijo riéndose, me quede muda. Esto era peor que lo de Rose, el sabría a cada momento mi estado de animo, peor tantito sabría exactamente como me siento estando junto a él -a dios Ali- se despidió Emm al colgar.

De inmediato volte a verlo, y aunque estaba segura que podía sentir mi mirada nunca volteo.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto cuando entramos al edificio.

-Claro- conteste, pero lo único claro era que nada estaba bien.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?-dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Déjame pensarlo tal vez por que eres un maldito que sabe lo que siento a cada instante, estuve apunto de contestarle, pero decidí ser cortes.

-¿Es cierto qué sientes y controlas las emociones ajenas?-dije cuando subimos al elevador.

-Algo a si- contesto y yo me moleste, acaso no podía simplemente contestar con la verdad.

-Te vez hermosa enojada-sonrio. Estaba por reclamarle cuando lo mire a los ojos y supe que algo en él habia cambiado, su mirada era tan cálida, tan ... no sabia como describirlo, lo que estaba claro es que me perdería en ella si continuaba mirandolo y apenada baje la vista -pero te ves más hermosa con ese divino sonrojo- dijo y me sonroje más aun, podía sentir mi cara arder -lo cierto es que si yo quiero puedo influenciar las emociones de los demás-inquietada por su respuesta voltee a verlo, una angelical sonrisa surcaba su rostro, me senti más tranquila y fue cuando lo supe. Lo mire y negué enérgicamente la cabeza, era un engreído- lo sentiste ¿cierto?-dijo mirándome atento, simplemente asentí y él ensanchó su sonrisa - generalmente la gente gusta estar conmigo, dice que soy como un bálsamo, se sienten tranquilos y seguros; la verdad es que nunca me a gustado ver a la gente agobiada por sus sentimientos tanto por ellos ,como por lo que me afecta a mi, estoy conectado a la gente a una más que otra; hay personas a las que puedo sentir a kilómetros, pero nunca habia conocido a alguien que pudiera sentir el momento exacto en que mis ondas lo afectaran-confeso ante mi mirada atenta - eres especial-

-Si asi lo quieres llamar- musité con entusiasmo -soy vidente- dije con una confianza jamás sentida y sabia que no era por su don, sino por él; él me hacia sentir unica y especial-bien aquí bajo yo- dije al verse abrir el elevador en el octavo piso.

Comencé a andar tranquilamente y gire al escucharlo.

-Cuídate-pero mi tacón se atoro en la puerta y termine en el suelo. El corrió a ayudarme. "Perdida en su mirada el tiempo era insignificante, no sabia con exactitud en que momento empecé a amarlo, pero estaba mañana habia sido claro.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-dijo y lentamente abrí los ojos, con su frente apoyada en la mia y con su embriagante esencia tan cerca me derretí. Momentáneamente todo se volvió blanco hasta que volví a verlo; era guapísimo, carismático, enérgico, inteligente, astuto, apasionado, sensible, no podía pedir más, el era para mi ahora lo vea claramente.

-En nosotros-dije, me sonrio y lentamente se acerco.

Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura, sus labios viajaron hasta los míos en un tierno beso. Podía sentir sus firmes abdominales bajo el suave tacto de aquella camisa, sus fuertes manos afirmandome hacia él, pero lo mejor eran sus labios; esos labios tan dulces que se movían en aquel hermoso beso y sin evitarlo un gemido salió de lo profundo de mi garganta. En un inesperado movimiento me ciño a su cuerpo y me cargo, acortando la distancia entre nosotros; ahora lo sentía casi fundiéndose a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, su pulso en mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones rítmicas y acompasadas; no puede evitar jadear. El no desaprovechó ese detalle y con un movimiento audaz introdujo su lengua;la sensación era exquisita, su lengua viajaba explorando, un gemido resonó en nuestras bocas y note que se lo estaba dejando todo a él.

Mi instinto me domino y pausadamente mis manos cobraron vida en un viaje de sus abdominales hasta su nuca,al llegar ahí me afirme a su cabello al tiempo que mi lengua se incluía a la ferviente danza.

Me deje llevar por aquel efluvio de emociones, por la sensación tan mágica y la necesidad. Cada movimiento era una tersa caricia y una expresión de nuestro sentir.

Solo la apremiante necesidad de respirar nos separo y delicadamente me puso sobre sus pies y aun con nuestras frentes unidas mi miro -Te amo- confeso"

-Ali,Ali ¿estás bien?-poco a poco subir mi mirada, estada preocupado.

-Si, no fue nada-conteste y note como tiernamente me sujetaba a su pecho.

-¿Cómo que no fue nada? Caíste de bruces contra él suelo y luego te perdi-proclamo agobiado.

Con un poco de miedo deje viajar mi mano hasta su rostro, intentando calmar su angustia -Tranquilo, estoy bien solo fue un golpe, además ni lo senti-mentí, él se relajo un poco-en el trayecto tuve una vision-

-Eso explica por que te perdi, ¿qué es lo que viste?- apenada por la confianza retiré mi mano y me escondí en su pecho.

-A nosotros-susurré mientras aquella cálida sensación en el beso me inundo, un pequeña parte de mi gritaba *ese es tu lugar, no lo dejes ir*.

Agradecí que él no dijera nada, no quería sentirme incomoda al decir lo visto. En un ágil movimiento se levanto conmigo en brazos y después grácilmente me dejo en el piso.

-Nos vemos después-dijo soltándome y me senti vacía al alejarme de el.

-Gracias por todo-

-No hay de que, si llegasete ofrecer algo búscame estoy en el 903-dijo dejando un beso en mi frente y echando a andar. Caminando hacia mi departamento me sorprendí suspirando.

**Bueno al parecer Emm y Rose no se quedaran tranquilos hasta que estos dos terminen junto, que emocion jaja. Espero y les alla gustado portensen mal y nos estamos leyendo**


	4. Un chico astuto

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo y me parece un capitulo muy entretenido, espero que igual a ustedes, sin mas los dejo leer.**

"**Un chico astuto"**

**-Alice-**

Muy pronto llego el viernes y gracias al cielo Jasper no fue invitado.

-¿Por qué carajo no me habían dicho que él siente lo de los demás y puede manipularlo?-dije en cuanto deje mis cosas en el perchero al regresar del cine -no saben cuanta vergüenza senti al enterarme-dije sentándome en el sillón frente a ellos.

-Tienes que admitir que fue divertido- dijo Emm mientras Rose asentía de acuerdo.

-Malos amigos-refunfuñe.

-Admitiremos que no es gracioso si tu admites que te gusta-propuso Rose.

-No me gusta-

-Te sonrojaste-

-Oh por dios fue eso-dijo Rose entendiendo lo del otro día, y por maña me pase las manos por el rostro en un vago intento de quitarme el sonrojo.

-Pero no me gusta-

-Ahora me vas a decir también que no te sonrojaste-

-Si me sonroje, pero solo por que me puse nerviosa-

-Mentirosa a ti nadie ni nada te pone nerviosa, tienes nervios de acero-aseguro Rose.

-Pues él si-

-Te estas sonrojando-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que si- maldito cuerpo traidor.

-En verdad te afecta-

-He tratado de decircelos, pero no me creen-

-¿Y ya sabes por qué?-

-No-dije un poco insegura.

-¿Qué nos estas ocultando?-dijo Rose.

-Nada-

-¿Qué es lo que viste?- curioso Emm al conocerme mejor.

-Tuve una vision de nosotros-

-Lo sabia- grito Rose brincando en el asiento.

-No te emociones, entre nosotros no va a pasar nada, para empezar él no es mi tipo, es rubio-

-¿Qué es lo que te decía?-

-Te amo-confesé apenada.

-Que hermoso. Ya me imagino la boda-

-Pues no te imagines nada, me niego a que suceda algo asi, nunca me casaré con un rubio-

-Solo te recuerdo que cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo- se mofo Emm.

-Dale una oportunidad y veras lo grandioso que es-

-Si es tan grandioso divorciate y cásate con él-

-No puedo creer lo que dices, en primera yo amo a Emm y estamos esperando unos pequeños moustros-dijo sobándose su barriga, lentamente Emm se acerco y la beso, yo rodee los ojos, acaso eso no podía esperar - y segundo Jazzy es mi primo-

-Ali es grandioso-

-¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi amigo?-dije al ver que defendía tanto a Jasper y no lo aullentaba como a los demás.

-No me ocurrió nada, solo que soy capaz de ver lo que es bueno para ti, Jasper es un buen partido-

-Ali, Emm tiene razón Jazzy es preparado, es el mejor ingeniero en sistemas que conozco-

-Y no nos olvidemos que es marin a ti te encantan los uniformados-

-Le gustan los deportes-

-Y los animales-

-Es competitivo-

-Y sensible-

-Es gracioso-

-Pero sensato-

-Estricto-

-Pero compresivo-

-Apasionado-

-Pero super tierno-

-Ama el ejercicio-

-Y dormir-

-Ya basta, por favor podrían por un momento dejar de venderme a Jasper como el más delicioso chocolate del mundo-

-¿Crees que es delicioso?-

-Noo-grite molesta.

-Entonces no-dijo Emm.

-Jasper es perfecto para ti-justifico Rose.

-Es rubio y no lo conozco-

-Por lo que es santo niña deja de poner pretextos y ve las cosas con claridad, lo viste en una vision decirte que te amaba ¿qué más quieres?-

-Que dejen de molestarme, es mi vida. Si pierdo al amor de mi vida por ciega es mi problema-

-¿Y acaso crees qué lo permitiremos? Claro que no-

-¿Entonces qué quieren de mi?-

-Que le des una oportunidad a Jasper-

-Esta bien lo hare con tal y que dejen de joder-

-No basta con decirlo, tienes que hacerlo- me regaño Rose. Detestaba que me tratara como una niña cuando se enojaba conmigo.

-¿Cómo qué ya hace hambre?-dije desviando el tema.

-Tengo ganas de pizza- dijo Rose y yo respire tranquila; la tormenta ya habia pasado.

-Si, vamos a Chesee Toy-brinco Emm.

-Bien, ustedes vayan a Chesee Toy, yo me voy a mi casa-

-Ali no seas agua fiestas es viernes, ¿qué vas hacer en tu casa? Ver tele, aburrirte, dormir. Anda vamos-suplico.

-Esta bien Emm, vamos a Chesee Toy-

-Siii-

Cansada tome mis cosas y camine tras ellos, Rose me ordeno ir enfrente y hubiera objetado eso si no estuviera tan fastidiada.

-Bueno...- dijo Rose y yo me voltee extrañada ¿a quién rayos le habla? - si , hola Jazzy ¿cómo estas?- yo me tense en mi lugar -que bueno... nosotros también estamos bien... veras es viernes y me preguntaba, si no tienes algo importante ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?...a Chesee Toy, es una pizzeria infantil, ya sabes de esas que tienen área de juegos y maquinitas... es sobre la quinta, lo localizarás fácilmente... ok nos vemos chao-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Invite a mi primo a ir con nosotros-

-Bruja-refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos. Estaba pero si loca si creía que me iba a bajar del auto.

Al llegar al establecimiento ellos se bajaron, Emm como siempre camino hacia la puerta del copiloto a bajarme, pero antes de que abriera la puerta volví a poner el seguro.

-Alice-me advirtió, al volver a desactivar el seguro, pero fui más rápida y lo reinstale. Tengo que admitir que normalmente estaría fascinada por molestar a Emm, pero esta vez no, mi integridad estaba en juego.

Después de un rato Emm enfureció.

-Alice Marie Brandon baja del maldito auto ahora-

-No-dije mientras una sensación extraña, pero familiar me inundaba; rayos Jasper estaba cerca.

-¿Chicos qué pasa?-dijo al recargarse en la puerta del piloto.

-Pasa que esta niña no quiere bajar del auto-dijo Rose, él se agacho y me miro.

-¿Puedo intentarlo? parece divertido-me pregunto.

-Como quieras-respondí de malas cruzando los brazos, el sonido del seguro me tomo desprevenida y demasiado tarde reaccione. Ya estaba adentro ... maldito astuto.

-Te veo adentro, cuando logres sacar a la niña del auto- dijo Rose tomando la mano de Emm echando a andar hacia el local.

-Eso si lo consigue-murmure.

-Claro que lo voy a conseguir- dijo descolocándome al ver que me habia escuchado -hola berrinches-comento, yo lo mire feo y le saque la lengua -te ves encantadora sacando esa lenguita, me pregunto que maravillas podrás hacer con ella-al escúchalo abrí alarmada los ojos, entonces lo senti. La onda de tranquilidad expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

-A no, no no Hale-

-En realidad Whitlock-me interrumpió.

-No importa, estas muy equivocado si crees que vas a venir a descolocárme y usar tu magia, claro que no. Aun puedo sentir mi enojo y si no quieres que te odie quita tu sucia onda de mi-dije furica.

-No seas infantil, estas en un auto a las nueve de la noche la temperatura va a bajar y te vas a congelar-

-No me importa-

-Ali-susurro dulcemente y no puede evitar voltear a verlo -hermosa por favor vamos adentro tengo hambre y los chicos nos esperan-pidió.

-No-dije y mi cuerpo me traiciono de nuevo rugiendo ante la mención de comida. Rayos tengo hambre,él se rio -no te rías, tengo hambre- él siguió riéndose.

-Es que es tan gracioso, tu pequeña-dijo acercándose, tocando mi nariz con un dedo -prefieres morir de inanición que dar tu brazo a torcer -

-Sip... ellos estaban molestándome-

-Berrinches-dijo sonriendo yo le saque la lengua -anda vamos-

-Bien- dije podría esperar a que él bajara quedarme en el auto y espera que se fastidiara de esperar y yo me iría contenta a mi casa, él me observo atento -¿qué? ¿ por qué no bajas?-

-Acaso crees que nací ayer, no me bajo del auto hasta verte afuera-

-Que poco cortes-dije

-Tal vez, pero usted señorita es una tramposa-

-Y tu muy astuto ¿no?- dije sarcástica.

-Vamos Ali, prometo que sera divertido-

-Eso tu no lo sabes, la que ve aquí el futuro soy yo-él sonrio.

-Vamos a hacer un trato si. Si no te la pasas bien te vengas conmigo-de inmediato mi cerebro empezó a tramar formas de agobiarlo -¿y bien qué dices?-

-Trato hecho- dije y salí del auto.

-Esa miradita tuya da miedo, se que pensabas como vengarte, pero estoy convencido de que nos divertiremos-susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer mientras entrábamos al local.

-Wow lo hiciste en tiempo record, generalmente nos toma cerca de una hora hacer entrar en razón a la niña-dijo Rose.

A los pocos minutos una chica con los pedidos apareció, yo sonrei al ver que a pesar de que estaban enojados pidieron mi pizza favorita.

-Los amo-dije al empezar a comer.

-Nosotros también Ali-

-Amo la pizza-dijo Emm al terminar -ahora a jugar-dijo saliendo corriendo a pesar de estar lleno.

-Chicos diviertánse, Ali te llamo cuando nos vayamos-

-¿Si quieres yo la llevo?-pregunto Jasper, pero en realidad me observaba a mi, yo asentí.

-Ok Ali nos vemos-dijo yéndose por donde desapareció Emm.

-¿Por qué te ofreciste?-

-Por que quise, además no hay que olvidar que Emm y Rose son pareja-

-Hmp-musité al entender el punto -¿y bien por dónde empezamos?-dije al voltear la vista al área de juego que estaba bastante grande.

-¿Por dónde tu quieras?-

-Bueno solo por que no me conoces, pero la próxima vez no te la perdono. No seas uno de esos-

-¿Uno de esos?-

-Si ya sabes... de esas personas que no tienen opinion propia, los detesto-

-Yo solo quería ser amable-

-Bien, perdonado. Entonces repito la pregunta ¿por dónde empezamos?-

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos por comprar una de esas tarjetas?-comento al apuntar a los niños. Rebusque lentamente en mi cartera, en algún lado debería estar esa cosa.

-Problema resuelto-dije al enseñársela.

-¿Qué te parece entonces el área de tiro?-dijo entusiasmado apuntando. Parecía un tierno niño y conmovida por su ternura tome su mano y corrí hacia ahí.

-Bien empecemos-dije al pasar la tarjeta por la ranura. El seguro de la pistola de agua se desactivo, cada quien tomo una y empezamos a jugar -esto es ridículo, tu entrenamiento te hace mejor, podrías no se, dejar de concentrarte y tal vez el juego sea parejo-

-Es inconsciente-

-Entonces no tiene caso seguir jugando esto-dije colocando la pistola en su lugar y echando a andar a las canastas seguro le ganaba ahí.

-Mala perdedora-susurro.

-Ahora veras quien es la mala perdedora-dije él me siguió. Como era de suponerse le gane.

-Eres buena en esto ¿hay algo qué tenga que saber?-dijo inquisitivamente.

-Fui titular del equipo de basquetball en la superior-el sonrio de una forma picara.

-Asi que deportista-

-Aja-dije caminando hacia nuestro siguiente juego.

-¿Ali puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Ya lo estas haciendo?-dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quiero saber por qué mi presencia te resulta tan incomoda?-su conclusion me tenso.

-No es nada, simplemente tengo una adversión por los rubios-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-No me agradan, son presumidos altaneros, ególatras y cabezas huecas-dije sin pensar mucho si lo ofendía.

-No todos somos asi-

-Solo algunos no son asi y en realidad no te conozco-

-Eso tiene solución-dijo alegre, tomando mi mano y caminando-crei que yo como persona no te agradaba-

-Hmp aun tengo mis dudas, pero si te pintas el cabello tal vez y hablemos mejor-

-Estas loca nunca haría algo asi-

-Yo solo decía-

Al cuarto para las once y muy contenta de haberle ganado a Jasper en mis juegos favoritos nos subimos a su auto.

-Asi que te gustan los deportes-

-Sip-

-A mi también-

-Eso es lo que escuche por ahí-

-¿Y qué más escuchaste?-dijo curioso.

-Ya sabes cosas-

-¿Y a qué equipo del americano le vas?-

-Steelers-

-Ya decía yo demasiada maravilla-

-¿Por qué?-

-Raivens-

-El domingo juegan-dije emocionada, no me perdía ningún partido.

-¿Quieres hacerlo más emocionante?-

-Bien que quieres perder-dije segura.

-Mejor te digo que quiero ganar, si ganan quiero una cita-

-¿Una cita?-dije casi atragántandome.

-Si una cita... ya sabes como dos adultos civilizados-

-¿Como pareja?-cuestione nerviosa.

-Acaso quieres llevar a alguien más-se rio de mi.

-Esta bien, pero si gano iremos de compras y tu lo pagarás todo-

-De acuerdo-dijo seguro y yo trague en seco. En que diablos me habia metido.

-Ali-me llamo.

-¿Conoces el luz de luna?-

-El club-

-Aja-

-Si es el club más famoso de la zona y el menos accesible, ¿por qué?-

-Quiero ser socio-

-Buena suerte con ello-dije en burla, dudaba mucho de que lo consiguiera.

-¿Qué tal sus instalaciones?-

-Divinas. Campo de golf, tenis, tiro, arco, fútbol, alberca, gimnasio, spa... en fin es el más completo. Cerca de ocho hectáreas-

-¿Por qué sabes tanto? Pensé que era muy exclusivo-

-Quien crees que hizo su ultima campaña-

-Asi que te dedicas a la publicidad-

-Más bien yo diría que a la mercadotecnia-

-Que interesante, eres muy versátil-dijo y me sonroje con el cumplido.

-Te busco en estos dias ok-

-Sip, nos vemos-dijo al dejarme un beso en la comisura de los labios. Yo salí del elevador y no me moví haste que las puertas se cerraron.

**Que divertido ¿no? **

**Jasper es un amor, es muy lindo y obvio se preocupa por Alice. por lo que no estaría de mas vigilarlo de cerca jaja ya verán por que lo digo**

**¿que creen que pase con la apuesta? ¿ganara Jasper o Alice? **

**Bien espero y tengan una linda semana nos leemos el próximo viernes portense mal besos**


	5. Me sorprende cada vez más

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**********ayer me fue imposible actualizar, pero aquí les tengo el capitulo para las curiosas que quieren saber que paso con la apuesta.**

**********En este capitulo verán lo romantico que puede llevar a ser Jazz, espero y lo disfruten.**

**"Me sorprende cada vez más"**

-No... que no lo entiendes Fran necesito eso hoy, no voy a perder esta campaña-dije antes de colgar el teléfono de la oficina. Era tan complicado conseguir alguien que hiciera bien su trabajo hoy en día, pensé al sobarme las sienes.

Mi cabeza iba explorar cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Qué paso Rose?-

-Suéltalo-dijo y decidí torturarla.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo y ya dime como te fue el viernes con mi primo-

-Bien...-mi contestación se quedo en el aire al escuchar el golpe en mi puerta-espera Rose... adelante-lo primero que vi fue un gran arreglo floral de acapulcos blancos, mis ojos se agrandaron al ver mi flor favorita.

-Alice Brandon-pregunto el repartidor. Apresurada hice espacio en mi escritorio.

-Aquí por favor-dije indicándole el lugar.

-Firme aquí-hice lo que me pidió -esto también es para usted-dijo entregándome un sobre antes de salir. Al cerrarse la puerta de inmediato tome el celular buscando un explicación.

-No vas a creerlo, pero tengo un gran arreglo de acapulcos en mi oficina ¿no tendrás algo que ver?-dije al acercarme a oler el enervante perfume.

-Soy inocente, no seas tonta lee la tarjeta-con un poco de insertidumbre y con un movimiento raro tome la tarjeta mientras presionaba el celular en mi oído,la abrí y lentamente leí.

[Son hermosas... pero no tienen comparación contigo. Espero y te gusten

Con cariño Jasper]

-Oh por dios-

-¿Qué? ¿de quién son?-dijo Rose recordándome que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-De Jasper-

-Si que sabe como jugar, pero conozco a mi primo un regalo nunca viene solo-dijo y recordé el sobre.

-Ahora que lo mencionas viene con un sobre-

-Y que esperas abrelo-al abrirlo me fui para atrás en mi silla al ver el logotipo del club luz de luna.[Señorita Brandon... bla...bla...bla] leí todo rápido con ansiedad [Por el presente se le informa que su solicitud fue aceptada] ya no leí más, era imposible con la emoción que me invadia.

-No es posible-

-¿Qué?¿qué paso?-dijo Rose, pero yo estaba tan anonadada.

-No lo puedo creer-dije al dejar caer los papeles, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de una pequeña nota [Hola hermosa, espero y te allá gustado la sorpresa. Te dije que me haría socio, pero no me creíste, me paso al rato a ver lo de mi cita. Con cariño Jasper]

-¿Ali estas ahí?-

-Si, lo siento Rose, me perdi un segundo-

-No, enserio-me contestó con sarcasmo.

-No lo vas a creer Jasper consiguió que me aceptaran en el club luz de luna-dije eufórica.

-Wow, eso es increíble. Te dije que Jazzy tenia conectes-

-Ahora te creo-

-¿Y ya me vas a decir cómo te fue el viernes?-

-Muy bien, me divertí mucho. Terminamos apostando y perdi-

-Eso si me sorprende ¿qué perdiste?-

-Me pidió una cita-murmuré.

-Oh por dios eso es genial. Te dije que era genial-

-Si, es un amor-dije al ver mis flores.

-Ya puedes confesar que te gusta-

-Sigue soñando-

-Ash, sabes que mejor luego hablamos no quiero seguir con la misma discusión-

-Me parece perfecto, nos vemos luego-dije y colgué.

Mover el arreglo fue un poco complicado, pero después de mucho esfuerzo lo conseguí .

Estaba preparando la comida cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Hola Jasper, adelante pasa-

-Hola Ali ¿qué tal tu día?-dijo sentándose en un banco en la barra viéndome cocinar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hay un chico que me hiso el día; me mando flores y consiguió hacerme socia en un lugar muy exclusivo-dije efusiva.

-Enserio, parece genial- yo asentí mientras movía la sopa -¿y te gusto el detalle?-

-Claro fue grandioso. Sin mencionar que tuvo un golpe de suerte. Mando mis flores favoritas-lo mire de soslayo al decir eso, él tenia una gran y radiante sonrisa.

-Que bueno que te allá gustado-

-Gracias-dije volteándome dejando la comida que se cocinara-no quieres quedarte a cenar-

-No gracias, solo venia a cobrar parte de una apuesta-dijo socarronamente mientras me seguía a la sala.

-Oh, ya veo-dije sonrojándome, él tomo mis mejillas e inevitablemente me sonroje y más al verme reflejada en sus pupilas. En este momento su mirada era tan intensa, sus ojos tenían un leve toque de verde, se veían como el mar; cristalinos y hermosos, pero igual de enigmáticos y profundos. Tan cautivadores.

-¿Y bien cuándo quieres que sea?-

-El fin de semana-

-Te parece el sábado por la mañana-

-Sip-dije.

-Bien, me voy. Seguro tienes mucho que arreglar-

-Seguro que no te quedas a cenar-le dije recargada en el umbral.

-Seguro Ali, ya sera en otra ocasión, hoy solo venia a arreglar lo de nuestra cita, nos vemos-comento caminando hacia el elevador y vi como regresaba en sus pasos.

-¿Qué se te olvido?-dije extrañada.

-Esto-tomo mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo y lentamente se acerco a mi dejando un suave y casto beso en mis labios, por instinto cerré los ojos. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto que al abrir los ojos suspiré al verlo.

-Gracias por las flores-

-No hay de que hermosa-dijo acercándose nuevamente, ansiosa espere la descarga eléctrica, pero esta jamás llego, en cambio recibí un beso en la frente. Respire frustrada y lo miré atentamente-nos vemos. El sábado paso por ti a las ocho-

La semana se habia pasado deprisa y antes de que pudiera verlo el sábado llego.

-Es hermoso no crees- le dije a verlo.

Esta mañana habia llegado puntual, vistiendo casual, pero se veía perfecto. Tomamos el desayuno en el restaurante del club;la comida estuvo deliciosa, el servicio excelente y la compañia espectacular. Ahora nos encontrábamos en la barandilla del puente en el lago artificial, la luz del sol reflejaba tenues colores rojos en el agua, algunos patos y gansos nadaban persiguiendo unos peces; los lotos con su tenue color rosa decoraban el lago... la vista era hermosa.

-No más que tu-él se encontraba detrás de mi, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y al hacer esta declaración me abrazo a él al tiempo que besaba mi cuello. Mi cuello se inundo de sensaciones olvidadas y otras más desconocidas, lentamente gire en mi sitio encarándolo. Él apoyo su frente en la mia y me quede hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos, esos carnosos labios y esa sonrisa de comercial... era tan sexy - eres muy hermosa- dijo en un suspiro y en un acto reflejo lo imite -me gustas-susurró muy cerca. Al escuchar esa simple declaración mi corazon empezó a martillar en mi pecho y no pude evitar morderme el labio, yo no le era indiferente - no hagas eso o no respondo-una onda de deseo me inundo acalorándome por completo y al verlo a los ojos supe que era su deseo. Como acto reflejo me aferre más a mi labio, no quería hacer algo impulsivo.

Vi como lentamente su cordura se esfumaba, y sus ojos obtenían una tonalidad oscura mientras se acercaba a besarme, su textura era como terciopelo y su sabor era embriagante, tan delicioso e inexplicable, sentía mi cuerpo arder en necesidad; necesitaba a Jazz. Un gemido salió de mi boca al sentir la inevitable separación -eres mi perdición-susurró con la respiración agitada apoyándose de nuevo en mi frente, ambos sabíamos que no solo habia sido un beso, un simple roce de labios; habia algo más escondido en aquel mar de sensaciones -ven continuemos. Te tengo un sorpresa-dijo tomando mi mano, ya no hice nada por separarla, me sentía bien sosteniendo su mano.

-Jazz-el se detuvo, no se si por el nuevo apodo o por el llamado.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Jazz, pero si no te gusta no lo hago-dije apenada, él me sostuvo ambas manos y se las llevo a los labios.

-Como no va a gustarme-dijo con los ojos cerrados, la tristeza me inundo y fue cuando lo supe, estábamos conectados.

-¿Jazz qué sucede?-dije preocupada.

-Asi me decía mi mama-lo observe atentamente, a pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados sabia que habia algo más de trasfondo.

-La viste morir- asevere. Pausadamente abrió los ojos, vi su dolor y lo abrase.

-Fue en un accidente, un automovilista ebrio nos impacto. Senti su dolor y angustia, hay veces como hoy que lo siento. Ese día trate de transmitirle toda la paz que pude,pero me quede con ese dolor que a veces me agobia-dijo devolviéndome el abrazo. Lentamente se separo y por primer vez tome la iniciativa, lo bese suavemente y delínie delicadamente sus labios con mi lengua. Deseaba con ansias desaparecer el dolor que ahora compartíamos. -gracias -susurró dejando un casto beso, apenas rosando mis labios.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien-dije infundiéndole tranquilidad, tome con mis pequeñas manos su rostro y lo bese -no tienes de que preocuparte al estar a mi lado-él sonrio, pero no le llego a los ojos-vamos Jazz sonríe no me gusta sentirte triste-

-¿Sentirme?-cuestiono confuso.

-Si-dije sonrojada, parecía un mal visio estando a su lado.

-¿Pudiste sentir todo?-

-Si-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace un rato-

-Oh lo siento-dijo apenado- no era mi intensión que lo sintieras, pero esto me sobrepasa, ¿también sentirse deseo?-yo asentí -lo siento-dijo sonrojándose -me vuelves loco-comunico ahora él tocando mi rostro- nunca nadie habia sentido lo que yo siento, nunca me habia sentido conectado a alguien como lo siento contigo-dijo depositándo un beso en mi frente, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dije al entrar al campo de tiro.

-Voy a enseñarte a corregir tu puntería-al llegar nos acercamos al almacén y dejando su credencial pidió un rifle.

Nos asignaron un área y nos acomodamos, él tomo un respiro y se enfoco en su objetivo.

-¿Qué es lo que observaste?-

-Controlaste tu respiración antes de fijar el objetivo-

-Cierto, el truco esta en controlar tus impulsos, ven-me acerque un poco temerosa, pero en cuando su mano toco la mia la inseguridad me abandono siendo suplantada por el nerviosismo -toma el rifle-hice lo que me pidió, pero su cercanía me desconcentraba, corrigió mi postura y me pidió que disparara. Como era de esperarse el tiro fallo -concéntrate, no te distraigas-pero era fácil para él decirlo, al ver que no lo lograba se coloco detrás de mi, sus manos justo sobre las mias, su rostro al lado del mio y su aliento en mi cuello,inevitablemente me perturbó. Era más que claro que si antes no habia conseguido estar atenta mucho menos ahora -vamos Ali se que puedes hacerlo, hombros firmes, posición estable, controla tu cuerpo-susurró provocándome. Si eso era lo que quería lo tendría.

Cerré mis ojos y me permití relajarme, solo sentir mi pulso, tenia que acompasar el ritmo de mi respiración con mis palpitaciones y aunque me tomo bastante lo logre, lentamente abrí los ojos y algo se me rebelo. El tiro perfecto es aquel que se realizaba entre pulsaciones, sin factores humanos de por medio. Y dispare, el tiro fue certero y orgullosa volte hacia su rostro, sus labios me recibieron, yo sonrei.

-Lo logre-

-Sabia que lo harías-dijo y continuamos un rato más.

-Gracias Jazz-dije al poner el rifle en el mostrador del almacén.

-No hay por que. Ali me preguntaba si podrías darte un tiempo para practicar entre semana-

-¿Por qué?-

-En quince dias hay la feria del condado y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo y asi podrías poner tu aprendizaje en practica-

-Claro, que estupenda idea Jazz, ¿y podrías venir a hacerme compañia?-

-Obvio-dijo abrazándome y caminando a la salida.

-¿A las seis está bien?-

-Perfecto-

**Así o mas dulce Jazz haha**

**Que emoción estos empiezan a sabrosearse jaja**

**Bien nos leemos pronto y recuerden portarse mal de vez en cuando.**


	6. El unicornio azul

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Chicas lamento mucho no actualizar, pero en la escuela me absorvieron con eso de que ya empezaron los examenes... y para acabarla acabo de salir de una intoxicacion marca chamuco que me mando al hospital. bien las dejo de agobiar ya estoy de regreso.**

**Espero realmente tener tiempo para subir el capitulo que correspondía al día de hoy el miercoles. Les deseo una bonita semana besos**

**"El unicornio azul"**

**-Alice-**

El tan esperado día se acercaba y no habia día en que Jazz y yo no fuéramos a entrenar, me estaba volviendo experta en eso.

-Bien Ali nos vemos mañana a la misma hora-

-Claro-dije abriéndole la puerta esperando mi beso, pero él se inmuto, fue cuando voltee. Ahí con la mano estirada apunto de tocar la puerta estaba Rose.

-Rose que sorpresa ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dije Jazz me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de Rose, en cuanto cerro la puerta ella grito.

-Aaaaaa te gusta-corrí hasta ella y le tape la boca.

-Estas loca, puede estar del otro lado del pasillo-

-Lo estas admitiendo, dios casi eres mi cuñada-salto emocionada.

Cuando sonó el timbre, yo fui a abrir y ahí me encontré a Jazz.

-Se me olvido mi sudadera-dijo nervioso tocándose el cabello. Yo fui por su sudadera moviéndome ante la mirada atenta de Rose, llegue a la puerta y le entregue la sudadera.

-Adios hermosa, nos vemos mañana-susurró y me beso. Envuelta en la ensoñación cerré la puerta y al sentarme frente a Rose se me escapo un suspiro.

-¿Y eso?-dijo divertida, un poco en burla.

-Me robo un beso-

-Por tu cara no es el primero-afirmo y yo negué enérgicamente reafirmándolo.

-Desde que perdi mi apuesta lleva robándome besos de vez en cuando, siempre dejándome con las ganas de un verdadero beso-

-Te tiene comiendo de su mano-

-Yo no diría eso-

-Tienes razón el sentimiento es mutuo-se rio.

-Oh cállate-dije dándole un golpe.

-¿Estas enamorada?-

-No, pero él es tan encantador que seria imposible no fijarse en él-

-Ali tranquila-dijo Jazz sujetándome fuertemente mientras caminabamos a la taquilla.

-No puedo evitarlo estoy emocionada-dije caminando ansiosa.

-Ya lo note, pero tranquila me vas a volver loco con toda esa energía-

-Que mal que no puedas aguantarme el paso-dije y lo vi tragando en seco.

-Pequeña traviesa no me hagas hacer cosas de las que después te arrepientas-dijo volteándome para quedar frente a mi.

-No me arrepentiría de nada de lo que hiciera contigo-dije robándole un pequeño beso y dejándolo estático mientras compraba los boletos, regrese después de unos segundos y él tomo el boleto que le tendía. "Estábamos en algún punto de la feria, estaba caminando cuando lo vi; un gran peluche de unicornio azul,corrí hasta el puesto y sonrei feliz era de tiro y sin pensarlo mucho me acerque, ese unicornio sería mio".

-¿Qué es lo que viste?-

-Algo hermoso ven-dije jalándolo buscando entre los puesto el de mi unicornio, esta impacientándome cuando lo vi, solté la mano de Jazz y corrí hasta ahí.

-Quiero intentarlo-

-Cinco cada intento-dijo él dependiente yo le tendí el dinero-si sabe como usar uno de esos cierto-dijo señalando el rifle, asentí y tome uno. Él activo un mecanismo y los objetivos empezaron a moverse, tome un respiro antes de disparar, tiro que disparaba tiro que acertaba, el dependiente se impresiono a la hora de contar los puntos 650 de 800 que necesitaba.

-Escoja cualquiera de estos premio-dijo señalándome.

-Pero ella no quiere ninguno de esos, quiere ese-dijo Jazz, habia estado tan concentrada que lo habia olvidado, él le tendío cinco más y el dependiente volvió activar el mecanismo.

-Es necia-

-Dígamelo a mi-dijo besando mi cabeza -tira a los móviles de hasta arriba-susurró, yo asentí y empecé a disparar.

-Le faltaron 20,seguro que no quiere ninguno de estos premio-dijo señalándome algunos más caros.

-No gracias-dije y le pase otros cinco-rayos me falto uno-dije después de contar los blancos.

-Señor me permitiría tirar-

-Claro son cinco-

-Le recuerdo que deberíamos ya tener tres de sus premios más grandes de este lado-

-Esta bien-contesto muy a fuerzas, yo le tendí un rifle y él empezó a disparar. 950 fue el puntaje que obtuvo, faltándole 50 para obtener el mayor. No fue necesario contar le habían faltado los cinco patitos de hasta el frente. Jazz regreso el rifle y el señor le dio mi unicornio.

-Tramposo-

-¿Ahora qué hice?-dijo con inocencia.

-Lo manipulaste-

-No te quejes-dijo estirándole mi unicornio yo lo cargue y él empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ries?-dije asomándome un poco para verlo.

-Ali esa cosa esta más grande que tu-

-Y eso que, es hermoso-dije estrujándolo.

-No más que tu-dijo alborotando mi cabello y tomando mi mano-anda vamos quiero un helado-el unicornio cada poco tiempo se me resbalaba y tenia que detenerme a sujetarlo.

-Anda dame esa cosas-yo sin mucha resistencia se lo pase.

El resto de la tarde Jazz estuvo cargando a mi bebe mientras nos divertíamos.

-Después de todo esta cosa si pesa-dijo poniendo mi unicornio en mi sillón y él se sentó frente a mi -¿y cómo te la pasaste?-dijo agarrándome las manos.

-Fue maravilloso-dije y me acerque a él, él me abrazo y me apretó.

-Ali-dijo llamando mi atención, levante el rostro y lo que vi me impresiono, se veía tan hermoso y vulnerable, lentamente se acerco y me beso. Los suaves movimientos me volvieron loca y mis manos fueron a su nuca acercándolo a mi y por primera vez desde que salíamos se permitió jugar con su lengua, que paseaba sin reservas y con emoción. Se sentía tan perfecto que me aventure a más.

Suavemente y sin retirarme deje viajar mi lengua al encuentro de la suya y algo único y repentino exploto dentro de mi provocando que jadeara, él me tomo de la cintura y me acerco al tiempo que se separaba dejando nuestras frentes unidas-Ali nunca me habia sentido asi-yo sabia lo que intentaba decir y sonrei con comprensión-me gustas mucho y más que eso, me vuelves loco. Por favor acepta ser mi novia-suplico, senti su anhelo y su angustia. No habia sido muy romántico o extravagante, pero no necesitaba más si lo que me ofrecía era amarme incondicionalmente.

En este poco tiempo habia aprendido que no le gustaba estar desprotegido a las expensas de los demás y ahora me entregaba su corazon en esa petición esperando que lo protegiera de todo.

No tuve que decir más, me acerque y lo bese; sus labios eran suaves, pero escondían un matiz, me tomo de la cintura y sin contenerme por la incomoda posición me sénte sobre él a ahorcadas. Él jadeo por la nueva posición y me ciño a su cuerpo,podía sentir nuestras respiración agitada y su cercanía lo volvía todo más maravilloso. Nuestras lenguas danzaba en una búsqueda constante por reconocimiento,mis manos fueron a dar a su cuello acercandonos, permitiéndonos de alguna forma estar más unidos.

El beso era único, pero lo que lo hacia maravilloso era aquella sensación de bienestar creciendo en mi pecho, amenazando con consumirme y hacerme gritar de emoción. Simplemente me parecía increíble estar asi con Jazz, esto solo hacia el día más especial; ahora un cachito de él era mio.

-Te quiero-dije al separarnos, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello mientras me aferraba a él con mis brazos.

-Yo más-podría apostar que a simple vista la posición no era cómoda, pero yo me sentía bastante a gusto estando asi, cerca de él abrazada a lo chango a su cuerpo.

Estuvimos un rato más abrasados hasta que él se removió inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se me entumio el cuello-dijo con una gran sonrisa, parecida a la que yo debería tener en este momento.

-Ahh-dije soltándolo y abrazándolo por la cintura, él suspiro y en un audaz movimiento me movió, dejándome entre sus brazos como un bebe.

-Gracias-dijo al mirarme intensamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por muchas cosas-dijo alzando los hombros, lo mire ceñuda no sabia con exactitud por que me agradecía-por aceptar ser mi novia, por pasar el día conmigo, por quererme, por dejarme quererte y estar asi conmigo-sonrei y me senti feliz.

-Asi es como tienen que ser las cosas-dije y él se acerco para besarme.

**Que lindo Jazz lo amo jaja bueno poco a poco habra mas contacto entre ellos y cuando alla lemmon yo les pondre una aviso. Los quiero y las quiero besos**


	7. No me consientas tanto

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno aqui esta como prometi el capitulo que correspondia al viernes pasado, ojala y les guste, por que a mi me encanto jaja**

**"No me ****concientas**** tanto"**

**-Alice-**

-Ali, Ali-gritaba Jazz desde la puerta, lenta y adolorida me acerque; no me sentía muy bien.

-¿Qué te paso?-no pude contestarle; unas fuertes ganas de vomitar se adueñaron de mi y corrí al baño, él me siguió. Arcada tras arcada iba saliendo mi comida y no era una forma en que me gustaba que me viera Jazz, pero por más que intente alejarlo él me lo impidió y se quedo junto a mi frotando mi espalda. Cuando por fin termine me ayudo a levantarme y me lavé.

-No te ves muy bien ¿qué comiste?-

-Pollo frito y ensalada de nopales- me sentía débil, no creía tener las fuerzas para caminar y él lo supo; con delicadeza me cargo, me llevo a mi cama y teniendo cuidado me cubrió.

-Jazz no me puedo quedar en cama, tengo un trabajo importante que hacer-

-Te vas a quedar ahí, ahorita solucionamos el asunto-dijo tiernamente empujándome cuando intente levantarme. Tomo su celular y empezó a marcarle a alguien -Kevin, necesito un favor... si de carácter medico... mi novia esta enferma... como quieres que sepa no soy doctor...si es en el mismo edificio que el mio piso ocho cuarto 3...gracias te espero- dijo al colgar -ese trabajo tuyo ¿dónde esta?- se giro preguntándome.

-En la lap-él no me permitía levantarme y me acomodo las almohadas antes de ir por la lap.

-Bien me dices como se hace y yo lo hago-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si, no voy a permitir que te desgastes, yo puedo hacerlo ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?-

Le habia explicado detalladamente de tal forma que él pudiera ayudarme y parecía haberme entendido perfectamente. Me encantaba que fuera tan listo, por lo que solo cuando era sumamente necesario le explicaba alguna cosa.

-No te muevas-dijo parándose, yendo a abrir la puerta, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿ a dónde cree que podría ir en éste estado? -Kevin ella es mi novia Alice-

-Hola-pronuncie débilmente, estaba claramente agotada y avergonzada -lamento que nos conozcamos en esta situación-

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. Voy a revisarte-él empezó haciendo su trabajo y al rato de un tiempo le tendío unas recetas a Jazz-al parecer es una infección estomacal, dale esto, se pondrá mejor. En dado caso que la veas más deshidratada me hablas para ponerle suero y ya sabes cualquier cosa me hablas-

-Ok, gracias Kevin-

-No hay por que hermano-dijo abrazándolo -Alice un gusto en conocerte, espero y te mejores rápido-

-Si, gracias por todo-

-No hay por que pequeña-Jazz lo acompaño a la salida y al regresar se quedo apoyado en el umbral.

-Puedo confiar en que no te moverás de ahí y no intentarás nada imprudente como querer continuar el trabajo-yo asentí, no quería preocuparlo más-bien no tardo-a los pocos minutos se volvió a aparecer. Traía con él un vaso con agua y una bolsa, supuse que eran los medicamentos -tomate esto- agarre los medicamentos y después el vaso. Tenia el estomago vacío y la sensación cuando cayo el agua en el fue horrible.

-Aquí esta una gelatina-

-No quiero-

-No te estoy preguntando, sabes que se te va a cocer el estómago con los medicamentos si no comes algo-tome la gelatina de mal modo y me le quede viendo, en realidad no quería nada -cometela por pequeñas cucharadas-no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso. Más tranquilo al verme comer se paro y se puso a trabajar en mi proyecto sentado en el sillón de mi cuarto.

-Listo-dije dejando el envase en el buro, sabia que la gelatina sabia rica; era mi favorita, pero en mi situación era horrible. Él me miro antes de volver la vista a la lap.

-Tienes que tomar más agua o voy a tener que ponerte un suero-dijo al servirme un vaso de una jarra que no habia notado cuando habia traído.

No habia notado cuanta sed tenia hasta que prove el te de manzanilla que me sirvió y empecé a tomarlo a grandes tragos.

-Más despacio o vomitarás- hice lo que dijo y cuando me senti bien deje el vaso en su lugar-ahora duerme, necesitas descansar-intente acomodarme siguiendo sus instrucciones, pero me era inútil; sabia que tenia sueño, pero ni a si podía dormir. Fastidiada me acomode de tal manera que pudiera verlo trabajar.

-Duérmete-

-No puedo-

-Sigue intentando-yo bufé frustrada hasta que se me prendió el foco.

-Jazz-él levanto la vista atento -podrías trabajar aquí-dije palmeando el lugar continuo , él solo sonrio.

Después de que conectara el cargador al toma corriente con cuidado, se metió a la cama; en cuanto se acomodo yo también empecé a hacerlo. Me puse de costado metiendo mi brazo bajo la almohada mientras me acercaba a él, pase mi pierna derecha sobre sus piernas ciñéndome a él y por ultimo abrace su cintura.

Estar tan cerca me permitía percibir su aroma, y acercándome más escondí mi rostro en su cadera y aspire profundamente. Me sentía a gusto a si; por el rabillo del ojo lo vi riendo, le saque la lengua y él despeinó mi cabello.

Jazz me daba una tranquilidad que pocas veces habia sentido, no era de esperarse que al poco tiempo me quedara dormida.

-Ali, hermosa despierta-suavemente me zarandeo, medio dormida aun me abrace más a él, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era una de mis almohadas; molesta inhale y note que olía a él. Me abrace a la almohada y intente acomodarme de nuevo -vamos Ali tienes que comer algo y tomar tus medicamentos-lenta y perezosamente me estire mientras pausadamente abría los ojos -que hermosas trompas-dijo acariciando mis labios, sonrei y me incorpore por completo- toma-dijo tendiéndome una charola. La comida se veía deliciosa, sobre todo el caldo de pollo que no tenia pollo, en realidad era extraño, pero probablemente se debía a mi dieta blanda asi que lo deje pasar.

-No vas a comer-

-Claro- dijo tomando otra bandeja sentándose a mi lado. Tome el tazón de arroz y lo vacie en el caldo, solo esperaba que estuviera caliente.

Al comer el primer sorbo mi paladar experimento una explosión, esto sabia exquisito.

-¿Lo hiciste tu?- él asintió y yo me emocione. Me habia sacado la lotería con este hombre -esta delicioso o tal vez tengo mucha hambre-dije sonriendo encantada mientras comía otro poco, él me miro atento -Jazz deja de mirarme asi me pones nerviosa-

-Déjame, me gusta verte-

-Mejor come, se te va enfriar-

-No importa ya existe el microondas -pero si era necio.

Cuando terminamos él insistió en llevarse todo, yo aproveche y me metí a bañar.

-Tenias que quedarte quieta-me regaño.

-Oye no me culpes. Culpa a la fiebre, estaba pegostiosa-dije secándome el pelo.

-Anda ya acuéstate y duérmete, aun tienes cara de mensa. A no esa es tu cara normal-

-Me alegra que te cause gracia, por que esta cara de mensa y sobre todo estos labios no te darán beso de buenas noches-dije sacándole la lengua mientras me metía a las cobijas.

-No importa ya tendré beso de buenos dias- me respondió él muy cínico.

-Hmp-dije mientras lo veía agarrar la lap -¿no vas a dormir?-pregunte un poco preocupada, no quería que se desvelará por mi culpa.

-Si, ya me falta casi nada- hice una pequeña mueca y me acomode como la habia hecho anteriormente.

Mi espalda empezaba a pasarme la factura por estar tanto tiempo acostada y en un movimiento extraño me estire. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan acogedor, los pájaros no piaban y no habia ruido en el edificio, de no ser por que él hombre que decía ser mi novio no estaba aquí dándome los buenos dias todo seria perfecto. Fue cuando supe que algo andaba mal y note como la luz atravesaba las cortina,alarmada me estire y vi el reloj 11:30.

-Oh por dios-brinque en un acto inconciente incorporárme, habia perdido mi junta de las nueve y por lo tanto la oportunidad de obtener la campaña de Calvin Klein ¿como me habia pasado esto? Apresurada me moví y busque mis sandalias, tenia que hacer algo pronto para arreglar el asunto, mi jefe me iba a matar; tome el teléfono y marque.

-Deja eso en su lugar-dijo la melodiosa voz de Jazz.

-¿Estas loco acaso no ves la hora que es?-dije mientras el r empezaba a pitar.

-Ya lo arregle todo-

-¿Qué?-grite

-Creo que no te dejare volver a dormir tanto te pone neurótica-obviamente lo mire feo- hable con Frank ayer en la noche, le avise que te encontrabas mal, dijo que le extrañaba que no lo hubieras comentado nada, que intentaría postergar la reunion con el grupo de marketing para en la tarde,pero que de todos modos necesitaba el proyecto para hoy. Se lo lleve en la mañana; quedo fascinado -aliviada me deje caer en la cama, las almohadas amortiguaron un poco mi caída.

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, tenia que controlarme, ya todo habia pasado, todo esta bien, todo gracias a Jazz. Senti el colchón hundirse a mi lado, pero aun me sentía angustiada, respiré un par de veces y frote mi rostro unas más antes de voltear mi cuerpo hacia él; paulatinamente quite mis manos de mi rostro.

Traía consigo una charola con comida que e delicioso. No más que él; que por su pinta estaba recién bañado, sonrei alegre y me incorpore.

-Me vas a mal acostumbrar-

-Lo que sea por ti hermosa-dijo y sonrei. Era un maldito consentidor, él se acerco y me beso tiernamente -buenos dias hermosa-

-Buenos dias-

-Por cierto la junta es a las cinco-

Desayunamos y mientras él se acurrucaba a mi lado yo estudiaba el trabajo que él habia hecho, una hora antes me bañe y me vestí.

Cuando entramos a mi oficina los nervios se apoderaron de mi, no podía evitar pasearme en el reducido espacio que era mi oficina y jalárme mi traje gris de vez en cuando.

-Ali, hermosa tranquila todo va a salir bien-

-¿Y si no?-empecé a pasearme con mayor entusiasmo.

-Alice ya estate quieta me pones nervioso- dijo un poco cabreado, no era para menos. Yo me paseaba peor que leon enjaulado hecha un manojo de nervios.

-No puedo evitarlo-él me jalo y me sentó en su regazo.

-Si puedes-dijo y me beso. El beso era amable, cálido y delicado, Jazz intentaba influir con una onda sobre mi mientras me ceñia a su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón todo va a salir bien-dije relajada, dejándome envolver con su cálida confianza.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo orgulloso, deje mi frente apoyada en la suya y me permití ser lo más positivamente posible.

La junta habia sido un éxito, la gente del comité habia quedado maravillada y sin tardanza se firmo el contrato. En el aire quedaron futuros acuerdos de próximas campañas y no solo eso sino también la estipulación de mi participación en dicha campaña para la firma del contrato.

Quede muy emocionada, en cuanto logre calmarme se me acerco Frank dando gracias a mi y a mi le conte a Jazz él se puso tan contento y orgulloso, me also y giro conmigo en el aire.

A pesar de que ya habia pasado un rato mi corazon palpitaba emocionado en mi pecho, habia sido un día sin precedentes, ni rastro alguno de haber estado enferma un día antes, y efusivamente apreté la mano de Jazz mientras entrábamos al elevador, sin él nada hubiera estado tan bien. Al entrar al elevador en me abrazo y atenta lo observe; perdida en su mirada el tiempo cobraba otro significado, ya nada tenia valor si él no se encontraba ahí para mi, protegiéndome, cuidándome, amándome y lo supe esta viviendo una vision. Hoy era el día, me diría por fin te amo y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, el gato de Alicia se quedaba corto a mi lado; suspirando lo mire y luego cerré los ojos.

De no haber presentado a Rose con Emm ahora no me estaría sintiendo como una princesa... la más amada.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-dijo y lentamente abrí los ojos, con su frente apoyada en la mia y con su embriagante esencia tan cerca me derretí, algo muy bueno habría hecho en otra vida para ganarme a este maravilloso hombre."Nuestras frentes y manos estaban enlazadas me t flotar,habia sido un día hermoso y aunque no habíamos podido celebrar ayer un mes más no importaba no todos los dias nacen tus ahijados y tu esas ahí para apreciar el regalo de la vida.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida, no se que seria de mi sin ti-mi corazon se encogió al escuchar las hermosas palabras de Jazz, sabia exactamente como se t, era un sentimiento compartido.

-Eres el regalo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida, sin ti mi vida no seria vida- dije abrazándolo, él recargo su peso hasta que quede apoyada en la pared del ascensor. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi lóbulo pasando antes por mi cuello. Empezaba a retorcerme un poco por sus caricias y otro tanto por que empezaba a tintinear la luz; por nada del mundo deseaba quedarme atrapada en el elevador. Ya me habia sucedido y no me resultaba una experiencia agradable.

-Te amo- dijo antes de morder sensualmente mi lóbulo y sin evitarlo reaccione, gemí y lo acerque lo más posible a mi -¿confías en mi?-

-Con mi alma-conteste al ver esos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules.

En ese momento se escucho tronar algo y las luces se fueron, el elevador se detuvo bruscamente;mi reacción fue logica, grite histérica y me aferre a su cuello.

-Tranquila hermosa, nada va a pasarnos-

-¿Como que nada va a pasarnos?, por si no lo has notado estamos atrapados en un elevador-grite histérica.

-Tranquila Alice-

-Como quieres que me tranquilice la ultima vez que me quede atrapada casi muero-dije al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Lo siento hermosa, de haber sabido eso no hubiera hecho esto-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Provoque el apagón-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-

-Sabotíe el sistema de la fuente del edificio-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿en qué estabas pensando?-

-En ti-

-¿Yo qué tengo que ver en esto?-

-Soy un maldito egoísta debía de haberte preguntado-dijo separándose; automáticamente me senti vacía, me hacia falta su contacto. No quería que se alejara por dos simples razones; primera no soportaba estar alejada de él teniéndolo tan cerca y segunda si su explicación no me convencía lo tendría suficientemente cerca para golpearlo.

-Deja de divagar. Explicate y por favor ve al grano-dije mientras lo jalaba de las solapas, él regreso a la misma posición y templo nervioso.

-Me vuelves loco-rodee los ojos, esa era una excusa muy choteada -desde que te conocí me pareciste espectacular y algo dentro de mi me dijo que tu eras la indicada-eso me hizo estar un poco más tranquila mientras él se acerco lentamente -te deseo y desde que te conozco he querido hacerte mia en el elevador-dijo; yo jade por la declaración.

Sabia que decía la verdad pero sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento.

-Amor-dije al llevar mis manos a su rostro.

-No debi hacerlo, no sin antes consúltarte- la pena invadia sus hermosos ojos y no puede evitar sentirme mal al verlo asi.

-Te amo- mi declaración hizo desaparecer momentáneamente su conflicto y sonrio un poco.

-Soy un egoísta, lo arreglaré-sabia que se sentía culpable de todas las formas conocidas y aunque si tenia por que reprochárselo por no avisar, alguna vez también apareció esa idea en mi mente, por lo que lo detuve, devolvi el dispositivo al sitio donde salió y lo mire atentamente. Me aterraba poder morir en el elevador, pero confiaba en él.

-Espero que valga la pena-inmediatamente una sonrisa ladina se instalo en un rostro y aquel brillo que amaba en su mirar apareció.

-No te arrepentirás-dijo y ataco mis labios; era un beso demandante, sensual y apasionado.

Se apoyo en mi cuerpo hasta quedar recargados firmemente a la pared del elevador y ciño mis caderas a su cuerpo acrecentando mi calor.

-¿Es confiable?-dije entrecortádamente cuando conseguí separarme un poco, pero él no me daba tregua, sus besos viajaron a mi cuello incendiando todo a su paso. Abruptamente se separo y me miro muy seguro, su expresión me resulto tan dura como el diamante.

-No te pasara nada, no mientras estes junto a mi-"

Al volver a la realidad me admire. Él era tan guapo, tan sexy, podría hasta comérmelo; en pocas palabras era mi paraíso particular.

-En nosotros-dije, su maravillosa sonrisa se extendió y lentamente se acerco.

Mis visiones no hacían justicia; ahora podía sentir sus cálidos y delicados movimientos en mis labios, sus fuertes manos envolviéndo mi cintura, sus firmes abdominales contra mi cuerpo y no solo eso, sino tan bien su sentir; esa ternura, esa adoración, esa entrega total, pero sobre todo ese amor que hacia de aquel beso lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Nunca crei llegar a sentir este embriagador sentimiento que me retorcía las tripas al escuchar su voz, al olerlo, mucho menos al sentirlo cerca. Aun no me acostumbraba a la gran cantidad de jubilo o alegría que me embargaba al saber que lo amaba y que él me correspondía. Me sentía dichosa y afortunada. Había encontrado en un hombre maravilloso lo que muchas personas jamás; habia encontrado... amor. Ese palpable descubrimiento me dejo ardiendo y me deje llevar, sintiendo su apetecible cuerpo bajo mis delicadas caricias. Al separarnos me puse ansiosa, esperando esas hermosas palabras.

-Te amo- suspiré encantada, sonaba maravillosamente increíble saliendo de sus labios.

-Yo te amo más-dije con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro y lo empuje para salir.

-Con que delicadeza me tratas-sonrio burlón.

-Disculpe señor delicado, pero ya se iba a cerrar el elevador y usted estaba muy embelesado para prestar atención-dije al entrar a mi departamento. Tire mis cosas en el sillón y fui directo al refri.

-Como no quieres que estuviera embelesado si la mujer más hermosa me dijo que me amaba más que yo a ella, aunque siendo sincero lo dudo-dijo al apoyarse en la barra mientras me veía sacar las cosas para cocinar.

-Te amo demasiado, desde hace meses supongo-dije escondiéndome un poco tras el refrigerador, sabia que no iba a reaccionar muy bien.

-¿Porqué no lo habías dicho?-

-Quería que lo dijeras primero-dije intentando restándole importancia.

-Que mala eres me privaste de tan hermosa declaración solo por querías que lo dijera primero-me recriminó.

-Crees que no me estaba muriendo por decírtelo-dije; al voltearlo a ver senti mi corazon estrujarse en mi pecho al verlo asi.

-Tal pareciera que no-el se movió molesto y se sentó en el sillón, deje lo que preparaba y me acerque a él.

Estaba enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados y un tierno puchero en los labios; al acercarme me puse frente a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Te vi hacerlo, era lo más hermoso que habia escuchado jamás, no pude evitar esperar hasta escucharlo de tu boca y déjame decirte que mis visiones se quedaron cortas-él sonrio, pero aun estaba molesto por lo que tome su mano y la coloque en mi pecho -¿lo sientes? Late por ti, te amo- él me observo, pero no note diferencia en su mirar ni senti nada nuevo ¿Acaso no entendía mis razones? Sabia con exactitud que lo amaba desde hace unos dias y desde ese momento las ansias me dominaban necesitaba escucharlo de su boca. No lo habia privado de nada pues estaba segura que en su corazon lo sabia, nos encontrábamos en completa sincronía, él me entendía y yo sentía lo que él.

Al ver que no reaccionaba deje caer su mano y volví a lo mio. Era una estupidez que se pusiera a si, pero era más estúpido que me doliera; sin evitarlo un par de lagrimas se me escaparon. Se supone que era un día feliz;por primera vez nuestras bocas dijeron lo que nuestros corazones ya sabían, no era justo que se estropeara asi.

-Ali-susurro detrás de mi y fue como si hubieran abierto el grifo, el mar de lagrimas corrió por mis mejillas y empecé a hipear. No quería voltear me sentía mal, pero él me obligo -hermosa lo siento-me abrazo fuerte, como queriendo asi querer borrarlo todo -lamento aver reaccionado asi; pero entiéndeme me moría de miedo. No es sencillo decir lo que sientes mucho menos si no sabes si la otra persona siente lo mismo-eso me enojo y lo empuje ¿está tonto o qué?. Con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria me limpie la cara y lo mire.

-Eres un estúpido-grite, él solo abrió los ojos -acaso no te das cuenta que todo lo que ago dice a gritos que te amo, con cada detalle, cada caricia, cada beso te llevas un pedasito de mi corazon, pero estoy pensando que no te lo mereces-dije tristemente volviéndome para terminar la cena.

El se movió dejándome sola sintiéndome devastada, pero que quería que hiciera le acababa de decir que no me merecía.

Cenamos en completo silencio, sabia que él se sentía de la misma forma, estábamos conectados de una extraña manera; al terminar recogi las cosas y las lave, cuando voltee él se habia ido.

Me metí a bañar y me tire en la cama, en algún momento las fuerzas me abandonaron; hundi mi rostros en las almohadas, aun olían a él. Me aferre a ellas y deje que las lagrimas fluyeran.

Me habia comportado como una estúpida y de alguna forma sentía que me lo merecía, ¿como le habia dicho eso?

Esta llorando amargamente cuando lo senti entrar al cuarto, hundi más mi rostro llorando con más fuerza; Jazz era un amor sabia que se sentía culpable y era una mentira todo era mi culpa.

Senti hundirse el colchón y como se acercaba abrazándome, acoplándose a mi cuerpo, los dos tan juntos como se podía.

Me sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que tuve el valor de voltear y ya teniéndolo frente a frente me solté llorando de nuevo. Él me jalo asi a él, dejándome sobre su pecho a la altura del corazon con mis piernas a sus costados y me acaricio dulcemente el cabello dejándome desaogarme.

-Ali nos es tu culpa-

-¿Cómo dices eso?-dije entre hipos

-No lo es, bueno no solo tuya-

-Me comporte como estúpida-

-No fuiste la unica-dijo frotando mi espalda -pero aun asi nada cambiaria lo que siento por ti... te amo más que a mi vida-aun escondida en su pecho levante lo necesario el rostro para verlo -no se en que momento o como le hiciste, pero Alice este que escuchas ya no es mi corazon desde hace tiempo es tuyo-dijo y volví a hundirme en su pecho aferrándome esta ves a su cuerpo.

-También te amo... lo siento-dije dejando salir las ultimas lagrimas. El siguió acariciándome y entre aquella sensación y el latir de su corazón me quede dormida.

Desde ese día hubo una pacto no tácito entre nosotros, jamás nos guardáriamos nada,por más estúpido que fuera lo que pensáramos o sintiéramos lo decíamos. Esa tarde habia dejado estragos en nosotros, ahora no podíamos estas lejos del otro sin preocuparnos.

Una tarde me dijo que lo habían llamado del cuartel y no pude evitar quedarme preocupada cuando lo vi irse por la mañana; esa noche me removí tantas veces en la cama que termine enredada, solo cuando me fui a su departamento y me acosté en su cama me quede tranquila. Sabia que él lo pasaba igual que yo en estos momentos. Por lo menos yo tenia sus cosas, su esencia impregnada en su departamento, él no podía ni hablarme, no tenia algo que lo tranquilizará.

Cuando llego no se separo por nada de mi y lo agradecí lo habia extrañado demasiado; fue cuando decidimos que no necesitábamos los dos departamentos al fin de cuentas siempre terminábamos los dos en uno, asi que decidimos quedarnos con el mio; Jazz se mudo haciéndome sentir más segura.

A si la próxima vez que me dejara no me sentiría mal en mi departamento, ahora era nuestro departamento.

**Bueno este capitulo es una prueba de que todas las parejas tiene problemas ,pero con una buena comunicacion todo tiene solucion. Y al parecer nuestros protagonistas ya lo entendieron.**

**bien cuidense, portense mal y nos vemos el viernes besos**


	8. De vuelta en casa

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Bien aviso que este capitulo contiene lemmon y no quiero ni reclamos ni insultos, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad, sin mas espero que les guste. **

**"****De vuelta en casa"**

**-Alice-**

Rayos se me hacia tarde y aun no habia nada de comer, estúpida Rose me habia distraído de más; entendía que estuviera preocupada por la salida de Jazz, pero literalmente me habia secuestrado. Hoy llegaba Jasper y en casa no habia nada.

-Ali, ya estoy en casa. No te preocupes por la comida ya mande pedir comida-me informo Jazz en cuanto conteste mi celular de camino al super.

-Ok amor voy para allá, estoy en casa en quince minutos-dije y me apresure.

Justamente cuando iba entrando al edificio me encontré a Henry el repartidor del buffet de comida chica seguro era para nosotros. En cuanto Henry me vio me dio el pedido. Después de pagar subir al departamento.

-Amor ya llegue, traigo la comida-grite al cerrar la puerta. Como de costumbre avente las cosas al sillón y deje la comida en la mesa, al voltear lo vi e instintivamente corrí hacia él.

-Te extrañe tanto-dijo Jazz cuando me levanto del suelo, yo me aferre a su cuello y undí mi rostro en su pecho inhalando su aroma, en un intento de recuperar lo perdido.

-Yo más-dije levantándome y besándolo. Amaba sus besos, pero los amaba más cuando llegaba de sus viajes del cuartel; el reencuentro me ponía la piel chinita y el beso se cargaba de necesidad, era como sentirse por fin en casa.

-Anda vamos a comer, aun no desayuno-dijo al dejarme en el piso sujetándome fuertemente. Sabia que le era difícil estar lejos ahora que estábamos cerca.

-Voy a demandar a la marina-dije molesta al sacar las cosas y dejarlas en la mesita de la sala.

Me negaba rotundamente a sentarme en la mesa y estar tan lejos y él no se negó, se sentó y le pase su parte.

-¿Por qué?-dijo angustiado.

-Jazz es que no es posible, eres parte de ellos y te mandan de regreso a casa sin desayunar-concluí acomodándome en el amplio sillón, tomando un paquete para empezar a comer.

-Ellos si dieron desayuno, lo sirven a las 6:00-

-¿Entonces?-

-Salí en el vuelo de ayer-dijo apenado.

-No entiendo-

-Me tocaba salir hoy a las ocho, pero salí ayer en la noche. No podía aguantar más sin verte-

-Eres un amor-dije dándole un tierno beso y después de eso lo golpee en el nervio justo como él me habia enseñado.

-Auch, eso dolió-

-No era una caricia, a ver si asi aprendes a salir a tus horas y desayunar. Desde que te vas me quedo con el Jesus en la boca esperando que los marines te apoyen y sales con tus tonterías. Por lo menos echa algo en tu maleta para comer si vas a hacer tonterías. Tengo suficiente con preocuparme de tu estado activo en no se que campo de la marina como también tener que estar preocupándome por si comes o no-dije molesta. Él se acerco y me acaricio el rostro.

-Te extrañe tanto, tienes razón siento no haber pensado-

-Cuídate por favor-pedí angustiada, aun no sabia si salí a campo o era de base, pero aun asi no dejaba de preocuparme.

-Gracias por preocuparte-

-Tarado no se siente lindo-dije con un puchero.

-Amo verte enojada, te ves tan sexy-

-Cállate y ponte a comer-dije sonrojada.

Nos pusimos a comer mientras veíamos una película en el cable y después de terminar de comer botamos por ahí las cosas y nos acostamos en el sillón; aun no entendía como es que cabíamos los dos.

Su cuerpo se amoldába al mio mientras me abrazaba; empezaba a oscurecer y no se en que momento el ambiente cambio.

Era conciente de las suaves caricias que dejaba en mi vientre y de su cálida respiración tan cercana. Cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba alerta de la siguiente maniobra de Jazz.

Cuando empezó a dejar besos en mi cuello y lamer todo lo que tenia a su alcance la película paso a segundo termino y mi cuerpo se tenso en una reacción normal; estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. En el tiempo que llevábamos juntos no habíamos tenido relaciones y por alguna extraña razón me sentía como novata.

-Te amo-dijo mordiendo mi lóbulo. Un mecanismo desconocido se instalo en mi pecho pidiendo más, gritando por más, pero no eran mis sensaciones eran las suyas.

Algo temerosa por caerme lentamente me gire hacia él, él me sujeto y se movió al mismo tiempo quedando sobre mi. Al ver sus ojos me derretí; un poco por lo que yo sentía, otro tanto por lo que él sentía y finalmente por todo lo que se reflejaban en aquellos ojo.

-Te amo-dije antes de tomarlo de la solapa y acercarlo a mi. Quería apagar el fuego que amenazaba con consumirme, pero con cada rose de sus labios todo quedaba peor.

Mientras nos besábamos me acerco y se sentó dejándome ahorcadas sobre é tomo más fuerte ciñéndome a su cuerpo; asegurándose de que no me moviera, por lo que me afirme a su cuello.

Sus labios me abandonaron lentamente bajando por mi cuello mientras sus manos se internaron bajo mi blusa dejando suaves caricias. Su roce era como la suave brisa del mar; fresca, delicada, pero siempre dejándote con calor, mucho calor.

En un suave movimiento mi blusa quedo en el piso dejando mi piel sencible al aire frio, él me beso apasionadamente al tiempo que yo hacia lo mio; aferrándome de sus cabellos acercándolo. Quería todo lo que me pudiera ofrecer.

Sus movimientos eran ansiosos, pero no dejaban de ser delicados, esto era lo más delicioso del mundo.

Al separarnos un poco él tomo su playera y la aventó dejando a mi vista su delicioso abdomen, era mi propia tablilla de chocolate y sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a su pecho deleitándome con su textura mientras besaba su cuerpo. Me entretuve en su pecho; a veces lo besaba o lamia o otras simplemente no resistía no morderlo y él se dejaba hacer. Estaba fascinada explorando su cuerpo cuando él empezó de nuevo acariciar mi espalda para después intentar desabrocharme el brasier, yo me rei. Me separe de él y me quede sin aire en el proceso; se veía tan sexy, todo despeinado y tan ansioso.

-¿Buscabas algo amor?- dije jugando con su cabello entre mis dedos.

-Nada en particular-dijo pasando sus manos con ansiedad por mi espalda, empezaba a desesperarse podía sentirlo y seguí tentandolo, jugando con él. Cuando senti que estaba por arrancar la prenda tome entre mis labios su lóbulo sugsionándolo y mordiéndolo levemente mientras intentaba descaradamente meter mano en su pantalón,él jadeo.

-¿Seguro qué no buscabas nada?-susurré en su oído, el negó aunque no muy convencido. Poco a poco me separe hasta quedar frente a su atenta mirada, deje trabajar mis manos sobre mi cuerpo hasta llevar una al broche de mi brasier -seguro que no buscabas algo como esto-dije tomando el broche entre mis dedos dejándome expuesta.

El sonrio con ganas, y apostaría que internamente se tachaba de tonto, pero en cuanto se recupero tomo mis caderas y me jalo hasta devorar mis labios; en ese movimiento pude sentir justo lo que necesitaba, justo en el lugar que más clamaba por su atención. Su boca bajo cuidadosamente por mi cuello torturándome, provocándome, claramente jugando conmigo, pero cuando sus labios llegaron a mi pecho me declare como una feliz perdedora y en un impulso involuntario me arquie ofreciéndole todo, obteniendo en el proceso la fricción que necesitaba. No me contuve y empecé a gemir, él me acomodo en el sillón y en un audaz movimiento empezó a quitarme el pantalón, cada poco que el pantalón bajaba Jazz me regalaba sutiles caricias que no me pasaban desapercibidas, al contrario me tenían embobada; se sentía como terciopelo, tan excitante.

Cuando termino con el pantalón se acomodo en mis piernas y se tumbo en el sillón.

Para ese momento estaba tan excitada que mis bragas seguro parecía un charco, pero no me importo el seguía torturándome, besandome, haciéndome sentirlo cerca. Sus manos viajaban impacientes recorriéndome mientras con suaves besos y pequeños lambetones jugaba en mi cuello desendiendo.

No podía controlar mis movimientos, mis manos viajaban de su fuerte espalda hasta su marcado abdomen y de regreso grabando a fuego en mi memoria cada rincon.

Cuando por fin sus labios llegaron a mis pezones me arque sintiéndolo y él en respuesta r a embestir, no importaba que aun hubiera ropa de por medio aun asi la sensación era intoxicánte.

-Jazz-gemí entrecortadamente. No se estuvo en paz hasta que sintió en su boca endurecer mis pezones y aun cuando lo consiguió no me dio tregua siguió divirtiéndose soplando, succionando o simplemente masajeándo sin detener sus embistes.

-Jazz... Jazz-Si seguía a este paso no tardaría en tener un orgasmo, casi lo podía tocar.

Un sentimiento de poder me abrumó y sabia lo que era, quería volverme loca. Empezó a dejar pequeños mordisco, no dolorosos sino estimulantes y no pude soportarlo más me vine gritando su nombre.

Aun sencible y con la respiración agitada me tomo con firmeza entre sus brazos y con extremo cuidado nos dirigió hacia el cuarto mientras yo me entretenía con su cuello, dejando un sendero de besos. Su piel se erizaba a mi paso, pero él intentaba controlar sus impulsos y eso me modesto, no quería que se reprimiera.

Delicadamente me puso en la cama y me beso; sus labios jugaban conmigo, dejaba tiernos besos con suaves roces en mi rostro, en mis labios al tiempo que sus manos avariciosas viajaban por mi cuerpo. Tomo mis caderas con fuerza cuando dejo aflorar sus impulsos y por fin me beso como deseaba. Sus labios succionaban mi labio inferior y de vez en cuando sus dientes se unían al juego.

Al empezar a levantarse tomo de las orillas mis bragas y se las llevo en el proceso, dejándome desnuda; sin poderlo evitar mi rostro se tiño de rojo.

Ya de pie llevo sus manos a su pantalón y ansiosa por lo que venia me acomode para tener una buena vista del espectáculo. Con tortuosa lentitud empezó a bajar su pantalón.

La vista era increíble, mi cuerpo aclamaba deseoso su atención, la atención de aquel apetitoso cuerpo que se encontraba en todo su esplendor frente a mi.

Cautelosamente se acerco y en ningún momento despegue mi vista de su cuerpo, quería todo lo que me pudiera ofrecer y sabia que él también lo quería, pero se frenaba.

-Jazz, por favor no te conténgas-le susurré al oído mientras lo acomodaba en mis piernas.

-Quiero que sea dulce-

-Amor tenemos toda una vida, complaceme... no te conténgas-le dije mientras lo sujetaba del culo provocando que su hinchado pene me rozara. Ambos gemimos ante aquel intimo estimulo, sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso negro, reflejando tanto amor y lujuria que me derretían de solo sentir su mirada sobre mi. Una ladina sonrisa cruzo por sus labios antes que me robara un apasionado beso.

-No quería que las cosas fueran asi, pero tu desatas la parte más primitiva que tengo. Si eso es lo que quieres... eso es lo que tienes-dijo embistiendo con fuerza, llegando hasta el fondo. Instintivamente jadee por aire de la impresión y al recuperarme él sonreía victorioso, le devolvi la sonrisa y lo aprisione con mis piernas.

Sus embistes encontraron el ritmo ideal, entrando y saliendo en el momento justo. Empezaba a divagar del placer, pero aun asi podía sentir como se contenía.

-Aaa... Jazz-jadee, mi voz no daba para más.

-Si-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Más-él se detuvo y aproveche para tomar aire,me miro atentamente y después de un rato se acerco cautelosamente y me beso; delicadamente empezó a acariciarme.

Tomo mi pierna con su mano, acariciándola suavemente, la movió lentamente hasta colocarla en su hombro y repitió el procedimiento con mi otra pierna.

La ansiedad me consumió y mis tripas se hicieron bola;se acerco e instintivamente cerré los ojos, su nariz viajo por mi rostro, delineándo con caricias tersas y suspiré. Este era el lugar que sin duda elegiría para pasar el resto de mi vida.

Empezó dando besos en mi frente, mi tabique, mi nariz y finalmente mis labios. Era tan suave como la caricia de una flor hasta que se torno salvaje, tomo mi labio entre sus dientes sugsionándolo, su lengua se movía codiciosa en mi boca; alimentando aquel voraz beso y me jalo más hacia la orilla, hacia él.

Volvió a morderme mientras embestia con fuerza contra mi y jadee por aire consiguiendo soltarme de sus labios. La sensación era inigualable lo sentía hasta el fondo duro e hinchado.

Tomo mis caderas y empezó a entrar con firmeza, me estaba volviendo loca.

Bajo de ritmo sus embistes y golpeo en diferentes puntos hasta que en una de esas veces mi cuerpo reacciono, me arquee, grite y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

-Aaa... ahí...ahí-grite, él paso sus manos a mis hombros y empezó a tomar un ritmo salvaje, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro.

-Eso hermosa... déjate ir-dijo embistiendo con fuerza.

-Aaa-empecé a gritar mientras movía de un lado para otro mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se manejaba a su antojo sin responder a mi voluntad; mis caderas iban al encuentro de las suyas, mi espalda se arqueaba en busca del rose ofreciendo mis pechos como incentivo. Cerré mis ojos mientras todo giraba a toda prisa, el nudo en mi vientre empezaba a expanderse por todo mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por aquel vórtice de placer que consumía todo con sus brasas. ardientes.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y ahí lo vi, era la vista más hermosa, no podía pedir más me acerque y lo bese con calma. Este era mi hogar, junto a él no me haría falta nada.

Con delicadeza bajo mis piernas y las sobo en el trayecto, me tomo entre sus brazos, con una mano abrió las sábanas y me recorto en nuestra gran cama.

Apoye mi cabeza en las almohadas relajándome hasta que senti sus piernas a mis costados.

-A no, estas loca si crees que he terminado contigo-él toco mi rostro y suspiré -ahora pequeña insaciable me dejarías hacerlo como quería-

-Ya lo hiciste... y él insaciable eres tu, eran tus sensaciones no las mias-dije entrecortadamente ya que él se dedicaba a pasear sus labios por mi cuello poniéndome a mil al instante.

-Ja ja tienes razón, fue sensacional. Pero ahora sabrás lo que es hacer el amor-dijo mientras se alzaba y me miraba a los ojos.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que se acercaba a mis labios, era tan dulce, era un amor, era mi amor y eso hacia de este momento el mejor de mi vida.

Lleve mis piernas a sus caderas y lo acerque.

-Entonces guapo que esperas para enseñarme-el sonrio y me callo con un beso.

Lentamente empezó a introducirse, recorriendo cada centímetro, reconociendo todo a su paso. Empezó a embestir y fue como un suave rose del viento en una calurosa noche de verano.

Nunca habia sentido algo parecido y ahora me alegraba de compartirlo con Jasper, él era el indicado no me quedaba duda, era lo mejor que me habia pasado y ahora que sabia que me amaba tanto jamás lo dejaría ir.

Sus manos me invadían de caricias, su esencia embriagaba mis sentidos y sus labios me intoxicaban con amor; su simple presencia ponía mi mundo de cabeza.

Empezó a moverse y era tan diferente que hace un momento, incluso se sentía diferente; era como si cada embiste fuera una dulce caricia que susurraba te amo.

Mi cuerpo gritaba de necesidad, lo quería más cerca a pesar de que estaba sobre mi, a pesar de que con cada embiste su pecho rozaba con mis sencibles pezones, a pesar de que compartíamos el mismo aire.

-Mmm... Jazz-gemí cuando golpeo mi interior, él siguió insistiendo en el mismo punto volviendo mi respiración errática. Lo abrase por la espalda teniéndolo más cerca, pero él no me lo permitió. Suavemente deslizo su rostro por el mio hasta encontrar mis labios y me beso.

En cuanto senti su lengua en mi boca gemí, él mantuvo sus manos en mis caderas incrementando el ritmo y tomo mis labios con más entusiasmo; succionando mi lengua, jalando, siendo más brusco.

Esto me sobre pasaba, era más grande que yo; entre cada embiste mis gemidos se hacían más presentes. Podía sentirlo recorriendo cada rincon escondido en mi interior, podía sentirlo al borde; su miembro palpitando en mi interior mientras mis paredes lo absorbían y lo abrasaban con la intensión de encarcelarlo de por vida.

Se alejo de mis labios y ambos jadeamos por aire, no me pude aguantar y enterré mis dedos en su espalda, estaba delirante, al borde del holocausto. Y cuando me mordió me perdi, mi cuerpo se arqueo en respuesta a todas esas convulsiones de placer; él siguió embistiendo sin darme tregua forzándome a jalar aire.

Un par de embistes más y él se vino, senti su calidez inhundándome y no pude evitar volver a explotar. Jazz grito con fuerzas y yo clave mis uñas en su espalda; él no dejo de embestir hasta que mis convulsiones cesaron.

Termine jalando aire con fuerzas, él empezó a salir con suavidad. Se acomodo entre las cobijas y me acomodo en sus brazos.

-Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-lo mire embelesada y suspiré.

-También te amo, mucho-me abrazo fuertemente y me beso.

-Descansa amor, mañana sera otro día-me acomode entre sus brazos y me deje llevar por el cansancio.

**Yo insisto este Jasper me vuelve loca jaja Creo que fue algo muy lindo, la convinacion de un poco de pasion y amor ¿ o que opinan?**


	9. Necia embarazada

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**"Necia embarazada"**

**-Alice-**

El tiempo empezó a pasar, en el trabajo todo iba bien, algunas empresas al ver el fenomenal trabajo que se hizo con Calvin Klein nos buscaron y ahora no me la acaba; tenia trabajo hasta de sobra.

Tenia dos meses que Jazz no salía a campo y eso me tenia bastante tranquila.

Emmett y Rose me desquiciaban a cada rato ambos estaban tan estresados y preocupados por los bebes. Rose no paraba de ir de compras para el cuarto de los bebes, juraría que cuando nacieran ocuparían tanto espacio las baratijas sin sentido que ya no quedaría espacio para los bebes y Emmett me hablaba a cada instante para ver si habia algún cambio en mis visiones.

Hoy habia sido un día agotador, todo el día me habia imaginado llegar al departamento votar mis zapatos y tirarme en mi cama hasta el día siguiente, pero a Rose se le ocurrió la gran idea de una cena.

En cuanto cruse el portico me quite los tacones y camine descalza hasta el armario; tome unas cosas para cambiarme y me tire en la cama; estaba tan cómoda, tan relajada que no quería levantarme.

Empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando una risa me despertó, perezosamente abrí los ojos y vi a Jazz recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si no quieres a Rose dándote lata por un buen tiempo te recomiendo que te metas a bañar ya-

-Aaa estúpida Rosalie y sus estúpidas hormonas-dije levantándome y empezando a quitar mi ropa.

-¿Ali qué haces?-dijo tragando con fuerzas, yo me rei y me dirigí al baño.

-Que no es obvio, me desvisto-

-Ya lo note, pero ¿por qué te desnudas desde aquí?-

-Nada más, es mi casa ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo?-dije solo en ropa interior apoyándome en el umbral del baño.

-Ash ya mete a bañar antes de que quiera meterme contigo-

-Adelante-dije insinuante al comenzar a quitar las tiras de mi brasier.

-Alice mete ya... no quiero tener que aguantar a mi prima fastidiándome un rato-dijo dándose la vuelta. Me quite la prenda, se la avente y me metí al baño.

-Ya veras Alice, esto no se queda asi-dijo desde afuera haciéndome reír.

Empecé a bañarme con toda la paciencia del mundo, llevaba cerca de una hora dentro cuando Jazz amenazo con tumbar la puerta de tanto golpe.

-Ash ¿qué ya ni me puedo bañar a gusto?-dije mientras salía del baño e iniciaba a vestirme.

-¿Ya viste qué hora es?-

-Jazz, Rose puede esperar un poco-

Cuando estuve lista nos subimos al auto y fuimos hacia casa de Rose.

-¿Qué horas son esas de llegar?-dijo Rosalie en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Fue su culpa-comento Jazz apuntandome, inmediatamente me voltee a verlo.

-¿Ahora por qué te retrasaste?-

-Estaba cansada y por poco me quedaba dormida-

-No te hubiera dejado dormir-

-Lo se, gracias por arruinarlo-dije al sentarme en la sala. Estaba por seguir regañándome cuando sonó el timbre.

-Debe ser la pizza-en cuanto Rose se levanto me voltea hacia Jasper y lo golpee.

-Si sabes que estas frito verdad-

-Solo poquito-comento enfatizando con sus dedos.

-Tienes razón, pero como yo soy igual de pequeña pues te jodiste-él sonrio y me dio un beso.

-Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo- me rei por su banal esfuerzo por encontentarme y lo bese; apenas rosando sus labios, él suspiro y me miro atento mientras nos separábamos.

-Yo también te amo y mucho, pero no por eso se me quita lo molesto amor-él hizo una tierno puchero y yo me acerque de nuevo a besarlo.

-Eit par de mensos ya separence-dijo al pasar a un lado-Emm ya llego la pizza-

-Ya voy amor-dijo desde el cuarto mientras nosotros nos sentabamos.

-¿Pensé que seria una cena formal?-comunique.

-Y asi es-me respondió Rose.

-¿Y entonces por qué la pizza?-

-A Rose se le antojo-dijo Emm entrando al comedor.

-Si seguro, solo a Rose-

-Déjame en paz-dijo sirviéndose.

La cena estuvo llena de platicas insulsas sobre el trabajo o sobre que haríamos este fin de semana.

-Bueno se que esto ya lo saben- dijo Emm sujetando fuertemente la mano de Rose- desde que supimos que estábamos embarazados empezamos a buscar los padrinos de los bebes. Indudablemente Alice tendría el honor, pero como estabas soltera habíamos pensado que solo lo fueras de la nena y ya que Jazz era familia él lo seria de mi bebo. Por fortuna pudieron darse cuenta que eran el uno para el otro-dijo Emm empezando a divagar.

-Lo que Emm quiere explicar es que queremos hacer oficial el hecho de que queremos que sean los padrinos de los bebes-

-Estaríamos encantados-hablo Jazz por ambos.

-Vaya Emm si que te encanta complicarte la existencia no podrías haber dicho eso desde el principio-

-Deja de molestar Alicia-

-Ash esta bien, pero no me vuelvas a decir Alicia mi nombre es Alice-dije enfadada, odiaba que me dijera asi. Mi acta de nacimiento decía Alice y asi tenia que decirme aunque le cueste.

-Esta bien Alicia-

-Me chocas-dije parándome yéndome a la sala.

-Que hermosas trompas-en cuanto lo escuche me gire y lo golpee.

-Lárgate-

-Ali perdóname-

-No, lárgate-

-Por favor-

-No McCarty, entiéndelo estoy molesta. Esto no es un juego sabes que odio que me digas Alicia-él suspiro y bajo la guarda.

Fue entonces cuando lo mire, se veía realmente mal asi apoyado en sus brazos.

-¿Emm éstas bien?-dije preocupada. Él lentamente levanto su cara y me regalo un vago intento de sonrisa.

-Si Ali-

-No es cierto, ¿qué pasa?-

-Estoy preocupado, estresado, nervioso,aaa tengo todo. Estamos a tres meses a lo mucho de que nazcan los bebes y con su barriga Rose ya no puede dormir, no puede moverse, pero la conoces es demasiado necia. Por eso tampoco la dejo cocinar sabes cuanto daño le hace a los bebes, pero ella es terca y no entiende que ya no es lo mismo, que tiene que cuidarse por más gente y no solo por ella. Y por si fuera poco no me deja cuidarla ni mimarla-

-No te puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero ya falta poco-

-Eso espero-

-Si sirve de algo puedo hablar con ella-

-Realmente te lo agradecería-dijo abrazándome.

-Tarado, no vuelvas a decirme Alicia-él sonrio por mi intento de distraerlo.

-Te lo prometo Ali...-

-Emmett-dije por lo que iba a hacer.

-Tranquila no lo voy a hacer, solo quiero molestarte-

-Hmp-

-Te quiero tontita-dijo apretándome con fuerza.

-Yo también-

-Emmett en que canal iba a ser el partido-dijo Jazz empezando a cambiar los canales.

-En el 212-dijo pero sin soltarme, voltee a verlo y con nuestro tan acostumbrado lenguaje le pedí mudamente que me soltara para ir a hablar con Rose.

Cuando entre a la cocina ella estaba lavando los trastos disimuladamente la hice a un lado y empecé a lavar los trastos.

-Ustedes me hacen sentir inútil-yo negué y la mire.

-¿Cuántas veces te a regañado el doctor por esforzarte de más últimamente?-

-Varias-comento apenada.

-Pues parece que tu no has entendido, que parte de embarazo de alto riesgo no entendiste-

-No me regañes como una niña-

-Entonces no te comportes como una-

-Pero es que me siento inútil-

-Mmm... te entiendo, pero también tienes que entender tu que lo primordial es tu salud y la de los bebes. Por eso hacemos lo que hacemos, por que los queremos-

-Lo se-dijo resignada.

-Sabes-dije al terminar los trastes y girarme a verla- Emm esta preocupado ... bueno la palabra correcta es angustiado, le aterra que les pueda pasar algo. Que ahora con tu barrigota no puedas hacer las cosas y como eres tan necia aun asi las hagas. Empieza a desesperarse por que no duermes y estas agotada; se que suena a sermon, pero Rose los queremos demasiado y por una vez en tu vida déjale las cosas a Emm él puede con ello-

-¿En serio se siente asi?-

-Si, confía en él solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes-

-Esta bien intentare controlara mis impulsos-dijo resignada -pero no prometo nada-

-Bien me basta con eso-

-Te quiero Ali-dijo abrazándome, le devolvi el abrazo y vi correr un par de lagrimas, la volví abrazar y frote su espalda.

-Tranquila todo esta bien, estamos contigo-le comente, ella asintió y siguió llorando. Le permití hacerlo hasta que se tranquilizara y cuando estuvo bien regresamos con los chicos a la sala.

Al terminar el partido nos despedimos y nos fuimos, después de todo estaba agotada y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una cama.

En cuanto llegamos me t a bañar, para cuando salí Jazz tenia la cama lista y me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Gustosamente camine hacia él, me acomode y él me abrazo.

-¿Jasper?-

-Si-dijo mientras me empezaba a acariciar mi cabello

-Tuve una vision. Se que día van a nacer los bebes-

-¿Que día?-

-El 23-

-¿El día de ...-

-Si el mismo día que cumplimos meses-

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a los chicos?-

-Por que no se que mes, solo vi que nos hablaban cuando íbamos a festejar-

-Pero todos los meses festejamos-

-Exacto no quiero asustarlos-

-¿Es todo lo qué viste?-yo me lo pensé y asentí, no quería arruinar su "sorpresa" -bien hermosa duérmete ya es tarde y te vez fatal, no puedes hacer mucho con lo que tienes no te martirices-dijo depositando un beso en mi frente y acomodándose para dormir.

**¿Como ven las cosas como que algo bueno esta por suceder?, bien portense mal y nos leemos primero dios en una semana besos**


	10. Ya es hora

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir asi que los dejo leyendo espero y que les guste.**

**"Ya es hora"**

**-Alice-**

Cuando el siguiente mes se acerco mi ansiedad incremento y cuando paso la fecha me tranquilice, pero estábamos a un par de dias de que se volviera a cumplir la fecha y algo me decía que esta vez seria, pero no quería angustiar a Rose y Emmett.

Estaba en la sala debatiéndome entre hacerlo y no cuando vi a Jazz corre por algo y volver a salir; entonces lo supe. El miedo me embargo y empecé a hiperventilar.

-¿Amor qué tienes?-

-Es este mes-dije angustiada.

-¿Éstas segura?-

-Si-

-¿Haz tenido nuevas visiones?-

-Nop-

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan segura?-cuestiono curioso y me di cuenta que habia metido la pata. No podía decirle a Jasper lo que sabia, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-No me preguntes como lo se, solo lo se-

-Ali tranquila, yo creo que estas demasiado estresada y eso te hace ver cosas que no hay-comento mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Jazz no me juzgues a loca, yo se lo que digo-

-No te juzgó a loca hermosa, que te parece si te lo tomas con calma y nos vamos ahorita al mall-sonrei por que intentaba distraerme; me acerque y le di un beso.

-Gracias Jazz, pero quiero dormir-dije yéndome acomodar a la cama, a los minutos él estaba a mi lado.

El jueves fue fatal estaba tan preocupada, que no pude concentrarme en todo el día y para colmo el día se me fue como agua entre los dedos.

Hoy era viernes y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tenia unas nauseas horrendas y unas ansias, ya hasta habia arruinado el manicure de estar mordiéndome las uñas.

Cuando llegue a la casa me metí a bañar y al salir busque mi vestido, cuando lo saque cai en la cuenta que hoy seria el dia.

Estaba pensando seriamente no arreglarme, pero no quería arruinarle las cosas a Jazz.

-Te ves preciosa-dijo besando mi cuello, al instante mi cuerpo se derritió y me apoye en su cuerpo para no caer, pero no fue una buena idea podía sentirlo en su total expresión.

-Jazz-intente decir, pero salió más como un ronroneo.

-Te vez tan apetecible con este vestido-dijo pasando sus manos por mis costados y la imagen que me regalaba el espejo me desarmaba por completo.

-Jazz vamonos o vamos a perder la reservación-dije jalando aire con mucho esfuerzo.

-Esta bien-dijo dejándome frente a él y besandome.

De camino mis manos sudaban como nunca y no paraba de mirar mi celular.

-Hermosa me estas impacientando, ya deja ese teléfono-en el momento en que dijo eso el teléfono empezó a sonar y yo me paralice al ver el nombre.

-Ali contesta-con temor puse el teléfono en mi oído.

-¿Si?-

-Aaa Ali, ya aaa...-suspiro antes de retomar su pesada respiración -Ali ven por mi... las aaa... ven ya-y colgó

-¿Qué paso?-

-Vamos con Rose, ya esta-dije alterada.

-Hablas en serio-

-Si muévete-él acelero y en minutos estábamos con Rose.

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Jasper... deja de ... hacer... preguntaaaaas... y vamonos-tome sus cosas mientras Jasper la metía con cuidado al carro.

-¿Ya le hablaste a Emmett?-pregunte, me contesto negando enérgicamente en medio de una contracción.

Intente por todos los medios comunicarme con Emm, pero su teléfono estaba fuera de área y eso angustiaba más a la pobre de Rose que se aferraba a lo que tuviera cerca cada media hora que tenia la contracción.

Al llegar al hospital la atendieron de inmediato, la subieron a ginecología y la tumbaron en una cama hasta que estuviera suficientemente dilatada.

-¿Ali sabes por qué Rose no esta en el departamento?-

-Emm estamos en el hospital-

-¿Ya?-

-Ya-

-Voy para allá-

Rose estaba aferrada fuertemente al brazo de Jazz cuando una enfermera llamo nuestra atención.

-Estamos listos-dijo asegurando la camilla -¿Usted va entrar con ella?-

-No, pero aun no llega su esposo-

-No podemos esperarlo-

-Si... podemos-dijo Rose en medio de una contracción.

-Si esperamos más puede haber demasiados riesgos querida-dijo Bryan su doctor.

-¿Pero... y Emm?-y como si lo hubieran llamado, él aludido entro corriendo.

-Ya estoy aquí,¿cómo estas?-dijo de inmediato quitando a Jazz y tomando su lugar al lado de su esposa.

-Las preguntas para después Emmett-dijo el doctor sacando la camilla ayudado de la enfermera.

Nosotros nos quedamos ahí esperando en el sillón de aquel deprimente cuarto de hospital; el tiempo empezó a pasar estaba tranquila sabia que todo iría bien, pero Jazz estaba peor que leon enjaulado.

-Jasper tranquilízate estas empezando a impacientarme, ven y siéntate-le dije mientras lo veía rondar por la habitación.

-Ash... ¿como puedes estar tan tranquila? Tu amiga esta en el quirófano, mi prima-medio grito al sentarse para después apoyarse sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

-Jazz se te olvida que yo veo el futuro- él volteo a verme y me sonrio.

-Lo habia olvidado, ¿estas segura que todo va a salir bien?- insistió y yo lo jale para que se recostara en mis piernas.

-Jazz, amor no hay de que preocuparse al final del dia vas a ver a tus sobrinos y podremos celebrar eso y más- él me sonrio asintiendo y dejo que le acariciara el cabello.

Poco a poco la ansiedad de Jazz fue menguando al grado de estar a punto de dormirse.

-Ali faltara mucho-comento ya somnoliento.

-No lo creo-le conteste y en el justo momento que termine mi oración las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Jasper se incorporo en el instante que escucho la puerta y ambos esperamos expectantes el ingreso de alguien.

Una enfermera dio paso a la camilla con la ayuda de Emmett; lucia agotado, pero entusiasmado, se le notaba realmente feliz.

En cuanto la camilla quedo colocada y todos los demás aparatos instalados Jasper y yo nos permitimos levantarnos e ir hacia los nuevos padres.

Al acercarme pude apreciar el estado en el que se encontraba Rose y lo cierto es que se notaba visiblemente agotada y apunto del colapso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Exhausta- comento en un suspiro.

En eso entro una enfermera con un carrito, en el venían los pequeños. La enfermera se acerco y se los entrego a Rose uno en cada brazo.

-Necesito que tome líquidos y les de comer- le comento, ella asintió y nos dejo.

-Al principio no estaba muy segura que todo el dolor y sufrimiento valiera la pena, pero ahora que los tengo aquí estoy segura que pasaría por lo mismo una y otra vez para tenerlos asi- nos dijo mirando a sus bebes; Emm al escucharla se acerco y la beso.

-Lo hiciste maravilloso cielo, te amo- le comento mientas la abrazaba y acariciaba a los pequeños; ella me tendío a la niña. Yo la cargue mientras Jasper se acercaba desde atrás a verla.

-Es hermosa- dijo Jazz al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Lo se, mi pequeña Alexa es preciosa-dije acariciando su nariz y ella hacia caras.

-¿Cómo le llamaste?-cuestiono Jasper impresionado a mis espaldas.

-Alexa- conteste segura.

-¿Como lo s... Alice eso es trampa era una sorpresa-me reclamo Rose.

-¿Por qué sorpresa?-curiose mientras Alexa aferraba mi dedo con su pequeña manita.

-Es el nombre de mi mamá-comento Jazz quitándome a la niña para cargarla él.

-Ooo... lo siento-murmure apenada.

-¿Enserio ella...-pregunto Jasper al tendersela a Emm.

-Si- le respondió él tomando a la bebe, para cambiarlo con el bebe para que ella comiera -y este de aquí es Alexis- al escuchar el nombre de mi padre voltee a verlo al tiempo que él me entregaba al bebe.

-¿Hablas enserio?-le pregunte mirando al bebe en mis brazos.

-Si-

-El estaría orgulloso de lo que has logrado- comente desviando la miraba enfocandomenfocándome en el pequeño entre mis brazos.

-Lo se, fue como mi padre-

-Lo extraño tanto-dije con lagrimas en los ojos al voltear a verlo.

-Yo también-dijo abrazándome con cuidado de no lastimarnos. Lentamente el volvió a lado de Rose mientras Jazz tomaba su lugar alentándome.

-Hace un mes que nos decidimos por los nombres-

-Emm y yo creemos que ellos se lo merecen, ustedes se lo merecen y sabemos que ellos estarían contentos por esa decision y bueno son nombres muy bonitos-sonrio Rose al hablar.

-Gracias-dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

Rose le dio de comer a Alexa mientras yo cargaba a Alexis. Era increíble y admirable que una persona pudiera caber entre mis brazos, que fuera tan pequeña y delicada que en cualquier momento y en cualquier descuido le llegaría a pasar algo. Era increíble tener entre mis brazos una personita que pusiera constantemente a prueba nuestra fuerza y voluntad, alguien que dependiera plenamente de mi y mis cuidados. Sin mencionan que era hermoso cargarlo y verlo sonreír; verlo plácidamente observar su ambiente e interactuar con el.

Cuando Rose termino de darle de comer a ambos llego una enfermera a llevárselos y al rato arribó el doctor; el cual nos informo que tanto Rose como los bebes estaban estables y sin ninguna complicación; que el dia de mañana los daria de alta, después de ello nos dio un par de indicaciones y se retiro.

-Estoy cansada-dije, todos nos encontrábamos en las misma situación y un poco incomoda por lo pequeño del lugar.

-Y eso que tu no pasaste por lo que yo-comento Rose medio dormida.

-Crei que estabas dormida- le dijo Emm sujetando su mano.

-Claro que no, esta cama es horrenda sin mencionar que me faltas tu-

-Tontita-le dijo él sentándose a la orilla de la cama; Rose se hizo a un lado y Emm se acostó mientras ellas se acomodaba, al poco rato se quedo dormida en los brazos de Emm.

Eran como las once de la noche cuando empecé a moverme, el sillón empezaba a molestarme y mi espalda ya me dolía.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurro Jazz.

-Me duele la espalda- le conteste, él se voltio y se acomodo en el sillón empezándome a sobar la espalda -mejor- yo asentí y me recargue en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el cabello arrullándome.

Estaba lográndome dormir cuando la enfermera volvió a entrar; Emm se bajo de inmediato y lentamente despertó a Rose, ella más dormida que despierta le dio de comer a los bebes y se volvió a quedar dormida.

-Hermosa ya vamonos-me dijo Jazz cuando volví a removerme.

-¿Pero y se se ofrece algo?-

-Estarán bien, en mejor lugar no pueden estar-

-Anda Ali hazle caso a Jazz-dijo Emm al poner a los bebes en la carriola antes de que volviera la enfermera por ellos.

-¿Éstas seguro?-

-Claro que si- dijo al volverse acomodar al lado de Rose, esta lo abrazo dormida - además se nota que ese sillón no es muy cómodo- yo sonrei siendo empujada por Jazz hasta la puerta.

-Ok, volveremos en la mañana-declare, él asintió mientras Jasper continuaba empujándome hacia fuera.

**Bien a partir de aqui empieza la cuenta regresiva, solo quedan unos cuantos capitulos y espero me sigan acompañando nos leemos la proxima semana**


	11. Sorprendente sorpresa

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Aqui les traigo la sorpresa que ha preparado Jazz para celebrar un mes mas junto a Alice, ojala y les guste.**

******Aviso que este capitulo contiene lemmon explicito, no quiero reclamos ni insultos, leen bajo si propia responsabilidad.**

**"Sorprendente sorpresa"**

**-Alice-**

El camino de regreso a casa fue relativamente corto, pero de vez en cuando mis ojos se cerraban en contra de mi voluntad. No fue hasta que entramos al hall cuando recordé el día y la sorpresa que tenia preparada Jasper, por lo que intente despertarme por completo; no me perdería esto por nada.

Al entrar al elevador pude sentir la emoción de Jazz en el ambiente, sonrei contenta y me abrace a él; nuestras frentes y manos estaban enlazadas. Me sentía flotar, un poco por el cansancio otro tanto por la emoción, por que a ciencia cierta no sabia que habia planeado Jazz.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida, no se que seria de mi sin ti- dijo y no pude evitar que mi corazon se expandiera en mi pecho a pesar que no era la primera vez que escuchaba estas palabras.

-Eres el regalo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida, sin ti mi vida no seria vida- dije abrazándolo fuertemente entre mis brazos, él apoyo su peso en mi hasta quedar apoyados en la pared del elevador. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi lóbulo pasando antes por mi cuello y yo empecé a retorcerme de anticipación aunque aun un me preocupaba, lentamente tomé aire y me fui relajando; confiaba ciegamente en él.

-Te amo- dijo antes de morder sensualmente mi lóbulo, gemí y lo sujete firmemente de su cadera ceñiéndolo a mi cuerpo; sintiendo como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se amoldába al mio y como su calor me hacia derretirme.

-No me tortures más y apaga las malditas luces-dije antes de capturar sus labios en un beso hambriento al tiempo en que me movió consiguiendo un poco de fricción entre nosotros.

-Eso es trampa- dijo en un jadeo impulsándose hacia el frente consiguiendo que lo sintiera más firme contra mi-era una sorpresa-dijo mientras jugaba con sus labios en mi cuello haciendo que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en una masa de plastilina moldeable y a su merced.

-No... lo vi ...todo- pronuncie como puede mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el tronar del dispositivo.

El elevador se detuvo bruscamente mientras me aferraba a su calor, las luces de emergencia se encendieron y el silencio reino dejándome nerviosa.

-Tranquila hermosa, nada va a pasarnos-

-Lo se, solo que no estaba preparada para sentir eso-dije abriendo lentamente los ojos perdiéndome en esos profundos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Tranquila Alice, solo déjate llevar- susurro sobre mis labios; pausadamente sus manos subieron a mis hombros provocándome al rozar mis pechos. Con suma delicadeza retiro los tirantes del vestido deslizándolos por mis hombros sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de mi atenta mirada.

Al descubrir la desnudez debajo del vestido él sonrio y me beso. Era un beso suave y delicado, pero en algún momento mientras desendia por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, el beso se torno demandante haciéndome arder a cada instante. Él se dedicaba a lamer, chupar y morder todo a su paso; y justo antes de continuar su trayecto sus labios se aferraron a la parte más sensible de mi cuello; senti como sus dientes rozaban con cuidado mi sencible piel para después succionar con descaro haciéndome gemir, dejando un claro chupete.

De no ser por que me encontraba claramente derrotada le hubiera propinado un golpe, pero en este momento mi necesidad por él era mayor que mi disgusto.

Él levanto la cabeza lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, no se lo que encontró en ella, pero sonrio antes de dirigir su hambrienta boca con desesperación a mis pechos; sorprendiéndome al empezar a jugar con mi pezón entre sus dientes.

Jazz no me daba tregua e instantes después de empezar a jugar con mis pezones lentamente sus manos se deslizaron desendiendo en una tortuosa caricia hasta mi culo donde lo apretó entre sus fuertes manos.

-Jazz- gemí su nombre en un silencioso pedido por sus labios, el cual no me otorgo decepcionándome. A cambio él desplazó sus manos hasta mis piernas y volvió sus manos sobre el camino, pero esta vez evitado el vestido; colando sus manos en la cara interna de mis muslos. No pude evitarlo y lo aferre de sus cabellos cuando senti sus dedos sobre mis bragas y sus dientes rozar mi otro pezón.

-De...ja de... jugar- conseguí decirle, él atino a mirarme y sonrio con esa sonrisa tan socarrona que me provocaba espasmos en mi húmedo interior.

Su habida boca se acerco a mis labios haciéndome olvidar por un minuto todo, incluso mi nombre.

-Esta bien-murmuró sobre mis labios, aprovechándose de mi aturdimiento por sus besos, arranco mis bragas dejándome sin aire de la impresión; y sin darme tiempo reclamo mis labios.

-Tramposo-jade en busca de aire cuando empezó a descender sobre mi cuerpo. Mi mirada atenta seguía paso a paso el camino de su boca; con determinación siguió descendiéndo al tiempo que me tomaba de la cadera y me colocaba en el pasamanos del elevador.

-No te sueltes-dijo y soltó mis manos sobre el pasamanos, dejando mi cuerpo casi flotando en el aire.

Poso su mirada sobre mi mientras subía por completo mi vestido por mis piernas -lista-dijo separándose un poco para observarme y asi contemplar su trabajo.

La voz habia abandonado mi garganta y en un asentimiento cubierto de necesitada le respondí.

Sentía su aliento deslizarse por mi cuerpo, cada poro de mi cuerpo lo reclamaba a gritos y él se entretenía en cada rincon; torturándome.

Las sensaciones se agolpaban sobre mi haciéndome delirar en busca de aquello que anhelaba. Con los ojos cerrados mi vagina recibió gustosa su lengua; mi cuerpo se arqueo al reconocer su ágil y cálida lengua. Por suerte una de sus manos aun se aferraba a mi cadera apretándome solo justo; impidiendo tanto que me cayera asi como que estropeará su trabajo.

Mi cabeza se estrello contra la pared cuando senti deslizarse rápidamente dos dedos en mi interior mientras su voraz lengua trabajaba sin cesar; moviéndose de arriba a abajo, en círculos, chupando, succionando o incluso mordiendo mi sencible botón.

Parecía que la tarea de Jasper esta noche era desquiciarme. Empezó por mover sus dedos en mi interior buscando aquel punto en que me hacia delirar y al encontrarlo marco un duro y insistente ritmo sobre el. Podía sentir como con cada embestida de sus dedos lava ardiente circulaba por mis venas, como me robaba el aire, como de manera persistente tomaba mi botón en su boca y aunque moría por ver esos ojos azules oscurecidos por la lujuria me era casi imposible.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, el fuego me abrasaba, mis paredes se ceñían involuntariamente en torno a sus dedos, todo mi cuerpo latía desesperado ante el inminente cataclismo, pero Jazz decidió apartarse.

La frustración me consumía, los ojos me pesaban y por más que intentaba era imposible abrirlos para ver que lo habia detenido.

-Jazz- chille desesperada, él se rio y pude sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel, me removí incomoda en mi lugar pronta a reclamar cuando mi cordura desapareció al sentir su lengua de nuevo, subió y bajo e inesperadamente se adentro en mi interior. Sus lamidas fueron insistentes hasta conseguir su objetivo y aun después de conseguirlo no se detuvo, él siguió comiéndome; para cuando senti de nuevo su cálidos labios sobre la piel de mi cuello ya me habia corrido dos veces y estaba tan sencible que el simple roce de su piel me provocaba escalofríos.

-Te amo-dijo oprimiéndome entre besos suavemente en la pared con su cuerpo.

-Yo también- dije al fin abriendo los ojos y mirandolo, casi podía sentir la tersa caricia de su mirada en mi cuerpo, pero el constante movimiento de su miembro sobre mi sencible clítoris me distraía sobre manera; un segundo ¿en qué momento se habia desvestido?... toda mi cordura me abandono al sentirlo entrar en un brusco movimiento.

-No te conténgas hermosa, quiero oírte- pronuncio débilmente al trazar un camino de besos por mi cuello.

-No me...- me encontraba tan sencible que la primera estocada me dejo sin aire; mis paredes lo ceñían desesperadamente mientras él embestia constantemente mi interior.

-Déjame oírte- gruñó tomando mis caderas acomodándose mejor. Me conocía tan bien que fácilmente de nuevo encontró mi punto g y en cuando me vio abrir la boca no dudo en afirmar rápidamente sus embistes; mis manos pedían a gritos soltar el pasamanos y ser llevadas a su fuerte espalda, moría por sentir sus músculos contrayéndose bajo ellas, pero sabia que en el momento que me soltara mi cuerpo iría de bruces contra el suelo.

Sin dudarlo reclamo mis labios ferozmente y al separarnos apoyo su frente en la mia -Estas tan húmeda-jadeo y mi cuerpo reacciono a sus palabras, mis paredes lo abrazaron más fuerte. Ya podía sentirme al borde de nuevo; si él continuaba de ese modo no duraría mucho más -amo lo caliente que estas- me insitó y gemí en un reclamo, suplicando que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo -amo como tus paredes me sujetan egoístamente-susurro en mi oído y no pude más. La conocida corriente me recorrió y mi cuerpo absorbió gustoso cada convulsión que me regalaba el placer.

-Jazz- gemí entre sus cálidos brazos y aun envuelta en una aura de éxtasis.

-Aun no termino contigo- me contesto continuando su insistente ritmo. Nublada por el placer me mordí el labio, no podía aguantar su ritmo y aun no me explicaba como podía tener frases tan cuerdas cuando mi cerebro estaba hecho papilla -no te sueltes por nada-me ordeno mientras paseaba sus manos por mis adoloridos muslos que me aferraban a sus caderas. Suavemente tomo mis piernas de forma que podía apoyar sus manos en la pared. Mis piernas quedaron sobre sus antebrazos consiguiendo dejar mi cuerpo aun más alto y en un ángulo diferente -¿lista?-

-Si- dije emocionada afirmando mi agarre en el pasamanos. Cuando embistió por primera vez supe que era mi fin.

Con mi cabeza en la pared me aferre con fuerza a mi labio. Mi vista estaba nublada por abnegadas lagrimas de placer, esto era más de lo que podía soportar; con cada embiste Jazz conseguía de forma rotunda de algún modo golpear mi punto g. Cuando su miembro se deslizaba por completo golpeaba mi cerviz y su pelvis machacaba mi clítoris.

De repente se detuvo e inmediatamente abrí los ojos - quiero oírte gritar-jadeo en un gemido y yo negué,detesta gritar -Yo creo que si-dijo incrementando su fuerza y rapidez.

No era la posición más cómoda, pero si era con la que más habia podido sentirlo, podía hasta jurar que con cada embiste atravesaba mi alma.

Apreté el agarre en el pasamanos y supe que mi cuerpo quedaría débil y adolorido. No se como le hizo, pero consiguió atrapar mis pechos entre mis piernas de forma que quedáramos más unidos, mis pezones rozaban su pecho y una y mil emociones se agolpaban en mi esperando escapar.

No supe si grite o si gemí su nombre, solo se que me vine en un fabuloso orgasmo.

Jazz llevo ambos pezones a su boca debido a que la posición lo permitía y por si fuera poco consiguió ir más deprisa. Golpe tras golpe me removía delirante; solo una delgada línea me separaba del mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

-Alice-gruñó Jasper apoyando su frente en mi pecho. Su cálido simiente se derramo en mi interior reclamándome como suya mientras seguía arremetiendo y cuando apretó mi culo entre sus manos el vertiginoso orgasmo me golpeo de nuevo con fuerza. Las violentas contracciones arremetían contra mi cuerpo ajustando el miembro de Jasper al limitado espacio, succionándolo con fuerza consiguiendo que gemiera mientras él aminoraba poco a poco el ritmo prolongando mi placer.

Lentamente mi corazon retomo el paso junto a mi respiración y cuando pude estabilizarme senti aun la acelerada respiración de Jazz sobre la piel de mis pechos.

-Me alegra que se te allá ocurrido-dije pausadamente,llevando una de mis temblorosas manos a su cabello acariciándolo lentamente, poco a poco levanto su rostro y mi mano continuo acariciándolo en su camino hasta que descanso en su rostro.

-Que bueno que estas feliz- dejo un cálido e inocente beso en mis labios y me miro atento -¿te gusto?-

-Obvio, fue la experiencia más excitante de mi vida- conteste y él lentamente se separo, empezándose a vestir yo lo mire embobada.

-¿Puedes sostenerte en pie?-

-No lo creo-le dije mientras me ayudaba a bajarme, en cuanto mis piernas tocaron el suelo me vine a bajo, él me sostuvo ayudándose de la pared.

-Creo que me emocione-

-Amor estoy bien-dije en un gemido cuando acomodo mi vestido y la tela rozo mis sencibles pezones. Apoye mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos intentando controlarme.

-Ja ja-

-No te rías, no es gracioso-

-Lo se hermosa-dijo ciñéndome a su cuerpo, repartiendo besos en la base de mi cuello.

-Jazz, ya no puedo-dije al empezar a sentirme de nuevo hirviendo, pero sabia que mis fuerzas no serian suficiente para continuar.

-Lo siento hermosa te deje molida-comento al tomar mi vestido y bajarlo con ambas manos.

-Ya me vengaré Withlock-

-Eso suena muy bien-me beso y apoyo su cuerpo en el mio.

-Enserio Jasper-lo regañe con la respiración entrecortada.

-Ok, ok ya me estoy quieto-dijo accionando el dispositivo, las lámparas tomaron su anterior intensidad y lentamente la consola se encendió de nuevo.

-Si no te hubieras emocionado, te seguiría el paso- el elevador siguió su camino logrando tambalearme. Antes de que elevador se detuviera Jazz me cargo y yo me agarre de su cuello.

En un audaz movimiento abrió la puerta y nos llevó hasta el cuarto, descubrió la cama y me deposito en ella.

Sentir las frescas sabanas sobre mi piel fue sensacional, pero lo fue más cuando Jazz se acomodo a mi lado y me sostuvo hacia él; lo mire a duras penas soportando el cansancio sobre mis párpados.

-Anda hermosa descansa-comento al acariciarme y no dude en hacerle caso; cerré los ojos y me acomode entre sus brazos, permitiéndome descansar después de un día lleno de emociones.

**En realidad espero que les alla gustado tanto como a mi, aviso que saldre de vacaciones y tardare una semana mas en actualizar, espero y se pase pronto, gracias por leer mi historia, nos vemos pronto**


	12. Abre los ojos

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**********Bueno despues de unas merecidas vacaciones aqui estoy de vuelta dejandoles un capitulo mas ojala y les guste.**

**"Abre los ojos"**

**-Alice-**

El tibio calor del amanecer se colaba por la ventana acariciando mi rostro, me resultaba tentador permanecer en mi cama envuelta entre el calor de mis cobijas, pero acaba de sonar mi despertador ; era hora de levantarse. Pausadamente me estire en la cama en busca de Jasper. Amaba ver su rostro al despertar, sus ojos soñadores y la sonrisa que mudamente me decía te amo, pero por ningún lado apareció. Molesta por no encontrarlo me hice bolita; y a lo lejos lo escuche reírse " tonto Jasper, para que se levanta" pensé mientras sentía la cama hundirse a mi lado.

-Anda dormilona-

-Cinco minutos-dije escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

-Amor abre los ojos- enfurruñada me moví, lenta y perezosamente abrí los ojos. Y ahí estaba mi hombre con su delicioso torso desnudo y su sonrisa de comercial-Feliz cumpleaños- justo en ese momento note el pequeño panque de chocolate que sostenía en la mano con una velita rosa.

-Lo habia olvidado-dije sorprendida incorporándome por completo.

-Lo se ha sido una semana llena de trabajo, pero en fin. Pide un deseo-

-No tengo nada que pedir-

-Entonces apaga la vela-

Después de eso nos empezamos a mover,me metí a bañar, desayunamos y nos subimos al auto de Jasper.

Hace unos dias que me impedía usar el mio, decía que manejar en mi estado no era bueno, lo cierto era que él exageraba. El estrés no a matado a alguien... bueno no a nadie que conozca.

-Vengo por ti en la tarde-yo asentí antes de bajar.

El día habia pasado demasiado rápido,estaba hasta el tope de trabajo, los ejecutivos se habían vuelto tan exigentes con la nueva campaña de Dior que nada parecía agradarles, habia hecho proyecto tras proyecto y habían votado todos al cesto de la basura; por fin gracias a dios el de hoy había cubierto sus expectativa s y más que eso.

Cuando voltee al reloj ya eran las seis, rápidamente me apresure y baje al estacionamiento en busca de Jazz. Al ver el auto corrí hasta ahí y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Siento la tardanza, pero acabo de salir de una junta-dije introduciéndome en el auto y acomodándome en el asiento, él se encontraba entretenido haciendo un crucigrama cuando levanto el rostro.

-No te preocupes-dijo restándole importancia echando a andar.

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando?-

-No te preocupes soy paciente-contesto haciéndome sentir gravemente culpable.

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpe son cosas que pasan, además tu me avísate de la junta. Si decidí esperar fue mi decision-comento zanjando el tema.

Estaba exhausta al llegar al piso; mi cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso, relajarme después de tanto tiempo bajo estrés,pero tenia que trabajar; la campaña tenia que ser entregada el viernes.

Para mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta del departamento ahí se encontraban los demás.

-Feliz cumpleaños-la voz estridente de Emmett resonó haciendo un gran eco, de inmediato y como de costumbre puso las mañanitas sacandome una sonrisa.

Atenta escuchaba como Rose, Jazz y Emm cantaban animadamente mientras que quedamente se escuchaban los balbuceos de los bebes rítmicos y alegres casi como cantando.

-Gracias chicos a todos-

-De nada-contesto Emm estrechándome en sus brazos para después empezar a divagar al desearme lo mejor y demás.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero...-

-Si, si, tienes mucho trabajo adicta-se apresuro a contestar Rose.

-Estoy en una importante campaña-

-Todas son importantes-reclamo molesta.

-Rose ya ni Jazz me reclama-

-El no tiene el valor de decírtelo, acaso no vez que cada vez lo vez menos, nos vez menos, no me sorprendería que te cambiara por otra-grito y mi corazón callo. Sabia que eso nunca pasaría Jazz me amaba con todo su ser asi como yo a él, pero no pude evitar sentir el característico escalofrío y dolor al solo imaginarme ese hecho. Todos permenecimos callados por un tiempo, pero no pude más. Me pare rápidamente antes de ser detenida por Rose.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención ser tan cruel-dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-No importa no es nada-

-Claro que lo es. Ponte en nuestro lugar te estamos perdiendo y no encuentro la forma de hacerte entrar en razón-

-No me están perdiendo solo he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo-

-El trabajo te esta absorbiendo-

-Rose tiene razón-dijo Jazz y yo de inmediato me safe del abrazo de Rose y me gire a encararlo. Por primera vez en quince dias me detuve a observarlo detenidamente; lucia agotado y decaído. Fui a su encuentro, él me recibo con los brazos abiertos y me sostuvo en su regazo -siento que si me descuido un poco, que si tan solo cierro los ojos por un momento ya no estarás ahí al abrirlos. Te amo y no se que haría sin ti Alice, eres todo para mi-dijo angustiado aferrándome fuertemente a él; entonces supe que no me habia impedido usar el carro por mi estado sino para que él pudiera pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo.

El ambiente estaba cargado de un montón de emociones, pero lo que predominaba era la preocupación y la tristeza de Jazz que influía en los demás.

-Soy tuya y siempre lo sere. Te amo -susurré mientras amargas lagrimas llenas de culpa empezaban a correr por mi rostro.

-No llores hermosa -me pidió con la voz entrecortada, pero no me detuve tenia que sacarlo antes de que el dolor me consumiera...Estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba -Alice no tienes que escoger entre tu trabajo o nosotros, jamás te pediría eso. Eres demasiado responsable y se que con tu acenso tienes más responsabilidad en tu trabajo. Yo tengo responsabilidad en mi trabajo y eso me ha obligado a sepárame de ti, aun no se como lo soportas- dijo dando un suspiro, apretándome más a su cuerpo -Estas ultimas semanas me has mantenido al margen de tu mundo, mi mundo y eso me esta matando. No soy tan fuerte como tu-dijo acariciando mi cabello -no puedo aguantar más, tienes que seder responsabilidades. Soy egoísta y quiero que al cruzar esa puerta seas solo mia, que el trabajo se quede fuera-

-Lo intentare-conteste a su pedido sin pensarlo mucho, el tomo mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo.

-No quiero que lo intentes-dijo y note que no me estaba pidiendo algo que él no me hubiera dado ya. Jasper mantenía su vida laboral, sobre todo la militar alegada de nuestra casa, solía contarme cosas sencillas, cosas emocionantes, incluso cosas que lo preocupaban, pero siempre mantenía al margen su trabajo. Nunca trabajaba en la tarde y cuando lo hacia, que eran raras veces eran emergencias con letras mayúsculas.

-Te lo prometo- susurré, su cuerpo se relajo visiblemente y sus facciones cambiaron. Me sostuvo suavemente y ambos nos tranquilizamos.

-¿Y bien vamos hacer algo o no?-curioso Emmett después de darnos nuestro espacio.

-La verdad hoy no...-empecé a decir y me detuve al instante por lo que iba a decir; tenia que empezar ya a modificar mi actitud -no tengo ánimos, que les parece el sábado-

-Por nosotros esta bien-contesto Rose jugando con Alexa.

-¿Un picnic?-aun estaba dudosa no sabia como arreglar las cosas.

-Podemos hacerlo en el club-sugirió Jazz.

-Y podemos comprar algo de comer de camino-

-Me parece estupendo Emm, también podríamos pasar por un pastel al supermercado- comente emocionada y con mi característico ímpetu.

-Que te parece si mejor compramos uno de esos deliciosos pays de moras que tanto te gustan en el club-dijo Jazz a mis espaldas.

-Si, si-chille emocionada; eran los mejores pays del mundo.

Al terminar de ponernos de acuerdo continuamos platicando un rato más y cuando finalmente decidieron irse los muchachos, nosotros los acompáñanos a la puerta. Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos inmediatamente tome mi celular y llame a Clare.

-Clare, si soy yo-me contesto mi asistente al otro lado de la línea, Jasper visiblemente molesto abrió y cerro un par de veces la boca apunto de reclamarme algo, pero por alguna razón se contuvo; dejo salir el aire molesto y decepcionado se fue a nuestro cuarto.

No era lo que el creía. A partir de ya empezaría arreglar las cosas y Clare seria la primera en tener más responsabilidad, ella muy bien podía arreglárselas organizando todo para la junta del viernes.

Después de hacerle ver a Clare que era tenia la capacidad y hacerle entender que solo permitiría que ella tomara mi puesto en algún momento, tomo con bastante entusiasmo su nueva carga de trabajo y colgó animada.

Jazz estaría molesto y en este momento estaría haciendo algo para distraerse desde leer hasta ver alguna película. Fuera lo que fuera se llevaría perfecto con un bowl de frituras.

Cuando entre al cuarto él se encontraba viendo una película; estaba tan molesto que apenas si me vio. Lentamente me acomode en mi lugar junto a él y intente ponerme al corriente en la película.

-¿Quieres?-le dije armándome de valor al pasarle el bowl, aun con la guarda arriba se giro y me encaro con el ceño fruncido. Al ver lo que le ofrecía tomo un poco de frituras en su mano y volvió su vista a la pantalla.

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-No trabaje si a eso te refieres-de inmediato me miro -te lo prometí no- él sonrio, me tomo entre sus brazos y me acomodo de modo que mi espalda quedara apoyada en su pecho y ambos pudiéramos ver la película.

-Crei que trabajarías hasta tarde-

-Y perderme de estar asi contigo,claro que no-él dejo un beso en mi cabeza.

-Te amo-

-Yo más amor- el resto de la tarde continuamos viendo películas acurrucados en la cama hasta la hora de cenar.

**Bueno empiezo a entristeserme por que despues de este capitulo nos quedan dos mas, el tiempo se nos a ido rapido, pero espero que este tiempo que he compartido con ustedes la hallan pasado bien y les hallan gustado mis locuras**


	13. Sin palabras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**Aww estoy triste este es como quien dice el ultimo capitulo, espero y les guste.**

**"Sin palabras"**

**-Alice-**

Para el fin de semana ya empezaba a separar fácilmente el trabajo de la casa y Jasper lucia entusiasmado por eso, no me dejaba para nada sola en las tardes, me llevaba aquí y allá, íbamos a dar la vuelta o simplemente nos quedábamos acurrucados en el departamento. Ciertamente fácilmente me podía acostumbrar a estar asi con él, parecíamos unos adolecentes compartiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle y estaba encantada por eso.

El trabajo era otra historia, Clare era una chica estupenda; sabia adecuar cualquier cosa para mejor beneficio, pero aun no desarrollaba ese sentido critico de rebeldía que te convertía en un artista y ella parecía aprender eso demasiado lento. Era demasiado correcta y chapada a la antigua.

-Deja de pensar en el trabajo-

-Es que no puedo evitar molestarme, como puede Clare desaprovechar su potencial-

-Hermosa no todos pueden ser tan increíbles como tu-dijo apretando en un cálido gesto mi pierna antes de estacionar el auto.

-Tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo- dijo suavemente apunto de besarme.

-Oigan tórtolos ayúdenos-grito Emm estacionado a nuestro lado, intentando bajar todo lo de los niños y la comida mientras cargaba a Alexa.

-En donde esta mi princesa-le dije a la pequeña, ella se removió entre los brazos de Emm y me estiro los brazos para que la cargara -Aquí esta mi princesa-dije al cargarla y jugar con su pequeña naricita.

-Esa mocosa te adora-dijo Emm dándome la pañalera y una bolsa. Yo las cargue mientras cargaba a Alexa que se acomodaba en mis brazos apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Yo los adoro a los dos son como estrellitas iluminando mi noche-dije antes de escuchar los constantes balbuceos de Alexis que cargaba Rose, me acerque a ella mientras Jazz ayudaba a Emm a bajar todo lo que llevaríamos.

-¿Cómo esta mi principito?-él balbuceo como loco contestándome mientras saludaba a Rose, él estiro los brazos pidiéndome que lo cargara, pero estaba ocupada -lo siento amor estoy ocupada en cuanto pueda te cargo si-él asintió quedándose quieto con Rose.

-Mis pequeños se van a volver locos cuando tengas tus bebes, a duras penas te comparten entre si-dijo ella entre risa.

Los chicos cargaron un par de bolsas con comida y cobijas y nos dirigimos a la pastelería del club.

-Quieres uno en particular o el que sea-cuestiono Emm dejando las cosas en una mesa, le pase a Alexa para dejar lo mio.

-Uno con moras-le conteste, siguiéndolo hasta el escaparate.

-Ese-dijo apuntando un pastel de frutas con listones de chocolate blanco sobre el y moras a los costados. Yo negué y seguí buscado.

Ningún pay o pastel cumplía con mis expectativas y al parecer esta mañana no habían hecho el pay de moras con chantilly.

-Alice que te parece ese-dijo Jazz apuntando los gabinetes,yo me voltee y ahogue un grito.

-Oh por dios-grite al verlo, el señor Garrys lo bajo y lo dejo en el mostrador.

Era un pastel de no más de veinte centímetros de diámetro y tres pisos. Era de vainilla con un delicado diseño de enredaderas, ramas, hoja y moras en vez de frutos; era un pastel bellísimo, pero lo más asombroso era el sencillo diseño de letras que acompañaban aquella declaración.

En su tercer piso las enredaderas guardaban celosamente un anillo de oro blanco con un par de diamantes.

-Cásate conmigo-susurro Jazz la misma declaración que contenía ese hermoso el anillo, lo limpio con su pañuelo y se coloco de rodillas -Alice eres la mujer de mi vida; te amo más que a nada y no concibo mi vida sin ti. Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo-

-Si, si ,si- chille de emoción mientras él se ponía de pie y me giraba en el aire en aquel pequeño local. Suavemente me bajo, me coloco sobre sus pies y me beso.

El beso me supo a gloria, sus labios moviéndose suavemente sobre los míos, sus cálidas manos sobre mi cadera y su cuerpo irradiando mucho más que calor sobre mi. Habia tantos sentimientos abrumando mi mente que no supe a que horas empecé a llorar.

-Te amo-susurro sobre mis labios y dejo un pequeño beso antes de soltarme.

-Felicidades señorita Alice, joven Jasper-

-Gracias Garrys-dijimos antes de que Rose y Emm con los niños se abalanzaran sobre nosotros llenándonos de felicitaciones y abrazos.

-¿Tu sabias de esto?- dije mostrándole el anillo.

-Si-contesto Rose.

-Hace ¿cuánto?-

-Alice no lo arruinés, que importa-dijo zanjado el tema.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos recostados en el césped jugando con los niños mientras nos poníamos al corriente.

-Jasper-le dije mientras lo veía poner una vela en forma de anillo muy parecido al que ahora descansaba en mi mano.

-Deja de quejarte y soplale a la vela- él y Rose se divirtieron tomando fotos de como renegaba, luego nos comimos el pastel.

-Estuvo muy bien, fue un día divertido-dijo Emm al poner a los niños en las sillas y cerrar la puerta -enserio me alegro por ustedes ya era hora-dijo molestándome.

-Emmett-

-Oye no es mi culpa-

-Bueno ya vamonos-dijo Rose.

-Nosotros nos quedamos-dijo Jasper a mi lado sujetando mi mano firmemente.

-Entonces nos vemos-se despidieron, se subieron al auto y vi como lentamente desaparecían entre las sombras de la noche.

-¿Por qué nos quedamos?-

-Por nada en especial-dijo empezando a caminar.

-Jasper-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Hace cuánto que planeábas esto?-

-¿El qué? ¿Tu cumpleaños o pedirte matrimonio?-

-Matrimonio-

-Hace más o menos seis meses-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no habia visto nada?-

-Tal vez estas perdiendo el don-

-Jasper-grite, claramente se estaba saliendo por la tangente.

-Tener una idea no significa hacerla-dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¿Intentabas salirte de mi radar?-

-Conseguí hacerlo-contesto orgulloso mientras nos sentabamos en una banca frente al lago.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste algo?-

-Alice, descubrí que este tema era muy delicado para ti, que si no me andaba con cuidado terminaría asustándote-me contesto y sonó bastante lógico. No tenia un ideal, mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir de matrimonio, solo tenia vagos recuerdos del matrimonio de mis padres. Los padres de Emmett fueron mi mejor ejemplo ellos se amaban, pero su matrimonio fue un fracaso, no se llevaban bien y discutían mucho; Emm y yo éramos lo único que los mantenía unidos. Yo no quería algo asi para mi; yo quería algo de cuento, un lindo esposo que me amara y hijos que fueran producto de amor no de una equivocación.

Ausente a mi alrededor me pare de la banca hasta llegar al barandal del lago, donde me detuve y me recargue.

Nunca habíamos estado aquí de noche, lucia sensacional. Las pequeñas mamparas iluminando, algunas lámparas alumbrando estratégicamente el estanque iluminando las flores rosas. Con el kiosko a lo lejos y el lago parecía un lugar de ensueño.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jasper acercándose y abrazándome desde atrás hasta descansar su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Sabes... el matrimonio nunca entro en mi lista de prioridades, mucho menos con un rubio-

-Rose me contó que no los toleras ¿por qué soy diferente?-

-No lo se, solo se que en algún momento te volviste indispensable-suspiré derrotada.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-No estar haciendo lo correcto-

-¿Sientes que lo que estas haciendo esta mal?-

-Mentiría si en algún momento de nuestra relación no soñé con que me lo pidieras, quería todo, el esposo, la casa y los hijos y ahora que casi lo tengo no se si sea lo correcto-

-Alice olvídate de lo correcto ¿quieres esto?-dijo volteándome hasta quedar de frente.

-Si-

-Entonces no te preocupes poco a poco le haremos frente a lo que venga. Mientras estemos juntos nada nos faltará-dijo sentándose de nuevo en la banca.

-Tienes razón-comente alegre. Que más podía pedir lo tenia a él y cualquier eventualidad que se presentara la resolveríamos.

-¿Asi qué hijos?-

-Si-dije sonrojada ante el escrutinio de Jasper.

-¿Cuántos?-

-Me conformo con un mini tu- dije sonriéndo; imaginando un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados corriendo detrás de un perro en un amplio jardín.

-Eso suena bien por ahora, aunque no descartaría la idea de tener un par- sonrio gustoso y yo le devolvi el gesto -anda vamonos te estas enfriando y aun tengo una sorpresa para ti en casa-

-Ash, Jasper deja de salirte del radar-le reclame por que nada del día de hoy lo habia visto venir, él sonrio abriendo la puerta del auto para mi -¿cómo lo consigues?-

-Descubrí que si lo piensas y te enfocas en una idea tu puedes visualizarlo con facilidad, pero cuando solo piensas y tus actos son fortuitos, completamente al asar tienes flashasos tan pequeños e imperceptibles que terminas por no ver nada-

-Pues no me gusta-

-Intentare no hacerlo, al menos que valga la pena-

-Estas diciendo que cada vez que intentes sorprenderme harás lo mismo-

-Me gustaría creerlo asi, pero entre más lo use se que serás capaz de verlo venir y sera igual que tener tus visiones-

-Tenlo por seguro- le dije al analizar el patron tan irregular sobre el futuro de Jazz en estos dias -hasta podría apostar que aprendería a ver atraves de esos pequeños flashasos-

-Lo se, eres muy lista-dijo apretando mi mano mientras mantenía su vista en el camino.

Decidí no estropear más su trabajo y dejar impresionarme, pero no estaba preparada para lo que tenia preparado. Al abrir la puerta de nuestro departamento lo primero que vi fue el gran arreglo florar de acapulcos blancos.

-Es hermoso Jazz-

-Me alegro que te guste, pero solo es el inicio-dijo tomando mi mano dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación.

El cuarto tenía mis flores favoritas por todos lados, pequeñas velas esparcidas las acompañaban dejando una fragancia intoxicanté en el ambiente; el cuadro se cerraba con un montón de pétalos rojos en las blancas sábanas de nuestra cama.

-Es... es increíble Jazz-

-Me alegra que te gusté-dijo abrazándome por detrás.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- comenté girándome a verlo.

-Sencillo le pedí ayuda a Rose-

-Tramposo-dije colgándome de su cuello, él sonrio y se acerco a besarme -¿ y todo esto?-

-Crei que seria estupendo consentir un poco a mi prometida- sin soltarme me deposito en la cama y se recostó a mi lado.

-Eso suena genial- me gire hacia él y él me acaricio el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿qué te consienta o que te llame mi prometida?-

-Un poco de ambos- comente sonriente -¿a dónde vas?- cuestione al ver como se levantaba en busca de algo.

-Recuerdas que últimamente me he interesado por la herbolaria -comento sacando unos frascos de sus cajones.

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver-

-Bueno mi estudio de la herbolaria me llevo a la aromaterapia y después a la reflexiología-

-Estas consiente de que no entiendo nada-comente confundida, Jazz divagaba fácilmente con sus pasiones.

-No hay nada que entender, anda quítate ese hermoso vestido y acuéstate boca bajo-

-¿Qué asi sin nada?-cuestione poniéndome de rodillas en la cama sacandome el vestido de flores violeta, luego me recoste como me pidió.

-No seas impaciente-

-No me va a pasar nada ¿cierto?- comente inquieta al ver como vaciaba un poco del contenido de los frascos y empezaba a frotarlo entre sus manos.

-Tranquilízate si, solo te voy a dar un masaje- me regaño. Se acerco a la cama y con cuidado se subió sobre mi dejando sus piernas a mis costados -vas a ser mi chivo expiatorio-

-Y me lo dices ahorita- medio grite al sentir el aceite frio en mi espalda.

-Lo siento, en mi defensa intente calentarlo- él empezó a distribuir todo el aceite sobre mi cuerpo, después de asegurarse de ello ejercicio presión sobre mi espalda.

-Eso duele-me queje e intente quitarme, pero la posición me lo impedía por completo.

-Tienes que relajarte si-

-¿Cómo quieres qué me tranquilise si no se que rayos me estas haciendo?-

-No seas hipocondríaca, no voy a hacerte nada que no te guste-él continuo ejerciendo presión en los mismos puntos, pero seguía doliendo.

-Más te vale-

-Bueno como te decía estuve leyendo y hay puntos en el cuerpo que si se les aplica la fuerza adecuada generan energía o otro tipo de estimulo-

-Hmp-gimotie iniciando a disfrutar como sus manos hacían presión en mi espalda. Sentía como sus manos calientes generaban una corriente que se expandía justo en los puntos donde él presionaba con más entusiasmo.

-El aceite que te puse lo prepare yo. Es para que te relájes, te sientas bien y te excites-

-Yo no siento nada-

-Eso es por que aun no se absorbe- me contesto moviéndose y empezó a sobar mis piernas amasándolas suavemente y apretando con fuerza en algunos lugares -puedes volteárte-

-Hmp-ya más relajada que al principio perezosamente me gire.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto antes de tomar mi brazo derecho, al principio dolió un poco. Sobre todo cuando barría todo mi brazo y llegaba a mis dedos intentando deshacer los nudos y asi liberar tension, pero poco a poco se sintió bastante bien sobre todo cuando termino con mis brazos y tomo mi pierna izquierda y fue a mi pie-¿qué no me vas a contestar?-

-Lo siento, se siente bien-medio gemí con los ojos cerrados un poco a penada por sentirme asi por algo tan simple como un masaje.

Cuando el empezó a trabajar con mi otra pierna, supe que lo que fuera que contenían esos aceites están haciendo efecto. Sentía como mi piel se enchinaba del mismo modo que lo hacia cuando estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, la necesidad se agolpaba en mi clítoris que palpitaba ansioso mientras mis fluidos escurrían entre mis piernas. Me removí incomoda intentando juntar mis piernas y conseguir fricción, pero Jazz me lo impidió al seguir trabajando con mi otro pie.

-Veo que ya esta haciendo efecto- yo gemí y me retorci inquieta -tranquila amor ya casi termino- él se movió y me sentó a la orilla de la cama -¿quieres qué te sobe la cabeza?-

-Si-dije cediendo fácilmente, que más podía perder; impidiéndome cerrar las piernas se puso entre ellas, tomo mi cabeza y suavemente trabajo en ella.

-¿Te sientes bien asi o prefieres un baño?- pregunto al terminar, me encogí de hombros y le deje hacer lo que quisiera conmigo -anda vamos-dijo tomando mi mano dirigiéndome al baño y me sentó en la tasa mientras regulaba el agua.

-Te vez bien-

-Me siento más que bien-

Las fuerzas no me faltaban, estaba tan relajada, tan dósil, lo dejaría hacerme lo que quisiera; era casi perfecto de no ser por la pequeña molestia que era mi hinchado clítoris o la queja constante de mi piel gritando de necesidad.

El suave golpeteo del agua fue un bálsamo que alivio en mi ardiente piel, contenta permití que las pequeñas gotas cubrieran mi cuerpo hasta mojarlo por completo; un segundo después salí del chorro y pasando mis manos por mi rostro limpie el excedente de agua.

-¿Qué Jazz?-dije curiosa al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo observándome atentamente.

-Nada- sonrio y me hizo aun lado tomando mi anterior sitio bajo el chorro del agua dejando que se relajaran sus músculos, tome el shampoo y me dispuse a enjabonarme, pero Jazz me detuvo acercándome a él.

-Déjame ayudar- comento colocando sus manos sobre las mias empezándolas a mover en un suave masaje por mi cabello, luego llevo las manos a su cabeza repitiendo el procedimiento antes de introducirnos al chorro de agua y enjuagarnos.

El resto del baño no fue muy diferente enjabono la esponja y lo paseo por mi cuerpo después por el de él, la esponja viajo innumerables veces de su cuerpo al mio y viceversa hasta que ambos estuvimos limpios.

Enjuagó la esponja y por un momento salió. Al principio pensé que tomaría la toalla para secarnos, pero no lo hizo. En cambio al regresar traía consigo un frasco de cristal como de un litro, tomo de nuevo la esponja y vacío un poco del contenido en ella.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte curiosa al ver como expandía el liquido por la esponja.

-Voy a hidratar tu piel-

-¿Y eso qué es?- dije antes de acercarme a él.

-Leche, miel y una gota de esencia-

-¿Eso no es poco?-curiocie en cuanto él empezó a pasar las esponja por la piel de mi espalda.

-Resulta que la leche y la miel son el vehículo perfecto para potencializar la esencia-

-Más fuerte-

-Aja- la sensación de la mezcla sobre mi piel era unica, se sentía suave y reconfortante, era algo pesada y fresca, pero básicamente se sentía agradable. Animadamente Jazz me volteo hacia él, iniciando a pasar la esponja por mis pezones que de inmediato reaccionaron ante el trato y a la sustancia.

Él se entretuvo solo un poco ahí y continuo su recorrido hasta cubrir todo mi cuerpo.

Pegado a mi cuerpo nos metió al agua limpiando todo rastro blanco de mi piel.

Mi piel ardía hasta por el simple hecho del pasar del aire, estaba inquieta, tan necesitada, necesitaba tanto sentir las manos de Jazz recorriéndome, estimulándome, incrementando el ardor hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

-Jazz-chille desesperada apoyando mi espalda firmemente en su pecho.

-Tranquila hermosa, pronto se acabara esta tortura-dijo poniendo ambas manos en mi vientre acercándome a él.

Sentir sus manos subir y bajar fue un gran alivio, más incluso que el agua que corría por nuestros cuerpos.

En algún momento Jazz entre lazo nuestras manos, inicio recorriendo mi piel hasta donde mis brazos lo permitían. Subiá y bajaba cándidamente, tan lento, tan desesperante, y desesperada como estaba tome el control y firmemente pase nuestras manos por las zonas más necesitadas.

Cansada de los juegos deslice nuestras manos hasta mis pechos y al llegar ahí él retomo el control apretando con gusto.

-Jazz-gemí, deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos disfrutando. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que nunca note cuando sus manos se desprendieron de las mias hasta que senti sus dedos sobre mi clítoris -aaa- gimotie al sentir como se aferraba con una mano a mi vientre manteniéndonos cerca mientras con la otra machacaba mi botón.

-Si te detienes, me detengo- me advirtió al ver disminuido mi trabajo en mis pechos. Alentándolo acaricie fervientemente mis pechos pellizcando de vez en cuando mi pezones, sintiendo como tortuosamente desendia hasta introducir dos de sus dedos en mi vagina.

Involuntariamente detuve mis manos al sentir el primer golpe de sus dedos en mi interior y él se detuvo, desesperada y a duras penas volví a moverme y él conmigo. Sus dedos embestían furiosamente mi interior mientras este lo ajustaba en cada arremetida pidiendo más de lo que ya se le daba; mi exigente vagina recibió un dedo más en la siguiente embestida.

-Ya... ya- gimotie intentando terminar la frase.

-Correté-susurro Jazz en mi oído volviéndome un poco loca. De alguna forma consiguió acomodarse mejor llegando más profundo y gritando su nombre me vine; sus dedos continuaron acariciando mis paredes disminuyendo paulatinamente el ritmo.

Aun con las respiración agitada Jazz tomo mis manos y las dejo en la pared.

-Déjame tomar aire-suplique desesperadamente jalando aire.

-No- dijo tomando mis caderas fuertemente, llenándome con un embiste.

Deje caer la cabeza al vacío mientras un montón de sensaciones me invadían. Podía sentir el chorro de agua golpeando mi espalda y escurrir por entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar al suelo, podía sentir como Jazz arremetía con bastante facilidad al estar tan mojada y mi piel agradecía toda la tención que le brindaban sus manos al recorrerla.

Jazz me trajo de regreso a la realidad cuando con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria me atrajo hacia él con cada embiste encontrando nuestros cuerpo en el trayecto, manteniéndonos juntos hasta el final, supe que él quería que lo ayudara en eso y eso hice.

-Eso es amor-gruñó al sentir como me impulse hacia él encontrando su miembro en el camino, en definitiva asi podía sentirlo mejor.

Al ver que no me detendría sus manos perdieron el agarre hasta que iniciaron a pasear por mi espalda; continuaron viajando, esparciendo el agua hasta que descansaron en mis pechos.

Apachurro, amasó y pellizco entre cada embiste dejando que cada estirón llevará sensaciones hasta la boca de mi matriz retorciendo todo en el camino.

-Jazz-gemí sintiéndome tan cerca, él aumento la velocidad y tomo mis pezones entre sus dedos índice y medio pellizcando mientras apretaba y jalaba un poco el resto con su palma.

-Ya...ya...ya...voy- pronuncio arremétiendo con más fuerza. Momentos después senti sus pulsaciones y el orgasmo me consumió.

Paulatinamente retomamos muestra respiración y lentamente el salió de mi interior, nos lavo un poco antes de cerrar el grifo. Tomo la toalla y delicadamente la paso por mi cuerpo hasta dejarme completamante seca.

**Awww amo a jasper jaja, y estoy orgullosa de este haha, el proximo capitulo como quien dice es el epilogo, nos leemos pronto besos**


	14. Todo sera estupendo

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

******Bueno esta historia a llegado a su fin y en esta ocasion antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo para leer esta historia, pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que con sus favoritos y review me animaron y me sacaron una sonrisa mil gracias. Espero leernos pronto.**

**"Todo sera estupendo"**

**-Alice-**

Hace un par de minutos que habia despertado; era fin de semana y no quería levantarme aun, pero esa mirada penetrante razón de mi despertar no se apartaba de mi.

-Deja de mirarme que no me dejas dormir a gusto-murmure.

-Me encanta verte dormir, te vez tan adorable-

-Pues ya no estoy dormida-

-Eso no te quita lo adorable-lentamente negué ante su declaración y me estire con mucha flojera dentro de las sabanas, sintiendo la suavidad de mi bata de seda.

-¿A qué horas me pusiste la bata?- pregunte apoyando la cabeza en la almohada girando mi cuerpo en su dirección y descansando mi mano en el colchón.

-No lo recuerdas-

-No-

-Por que no me sorprende. Ayer cuando salíamos del baño todavía no te terminaba de vestir y ya estabas más dormida que despierta-dijo entre risas.

-Fue muy relajante, deberías probarlo- declare alegre al recordar -tienes que enseñarme- tomo un respiro y me miro atento.

-Estoy muy feliz- comento acariciando suavemente mi anillo con el torso de su mano.

-Lo se-

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado-

-A mi también-

-Lo habia planeado durante meses y no salió tan mal-

-Fue maravilloso Jasper-

-Creo que estoy soñando- dijo en un suspiro.

-Claro que no, estoy aquí contigo. Te amo y no me voy a ir a ningún lado-dije soltando nuestras manos y apoyando mi mano en su rostro para que me viera y se diera cuenta que hablaba completamente enserio -nos vamos a casar- sonrei acariciándolo.

Tomo mi mano firmemente y la llevo hasta sus labios depositando un cálido beso -¿Cuándo te quieres casar?-

-No se, ¿tu que dices?-

-Si por mi fuera hoy mismo. No necesito un papel para reclamar lo que es mio- dijo moviéndose, llevándome con él hasta dejarme apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Te parece en Abril-

-Cuando tu decidas esta bien-

-Ok... hay tanto que pensar, tanto que planear-

-Tranquila, no te apresurés tenemos tiempo- dijo sobando mi espalda, luego de un tiempo en silencio exhaló y volvió a hablar -sabes he estado pensando que vamos a necesitar una casa más grande-

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunte levantándome un poco para verlo claramente.

-Claro, nuestros hijos van a necesitar espacio para jugar-

-Oh Jasper-dije emocionada abrazándolo fuerte -que tenga una gran cocina y un patio gigante... y una sala amplia y...-

-Tendrá todo lo que quieras-dijo jalándome y callándome con un beso.

-¿Cuándo quieres empezar a buscar?-

-Mmm- se lo pensó un momento y luego me sonrio -¿qué te parece ya?-

-Oh si- me levante emocionada y apresuradamente me vestí para bajar a desayunar y salir a buscar todo.

Faltaban dos meses para la boda y todo en cuanto a eso estaba listo. Rose me habia ayudado y Jasper habia sido muy accesible acompañándonos, opinando y eligiendo para que a ambos nos gustara y quedara espectacular; realmente estaba emocionada por ello, pero aun nos faltaba encontrar la casa perfecta.

Habíamos visto un montón de casas, unas grandes otras pequeñas, unas bonitas otras no tanto, pero ninguna habia cumplido con todas las expectativas que habíamos formado a lo largo de ver más y más casas.

Jazz quería un estudio biblioteca, un gran patio, una alberca o el espacio suficiente para una y un cuarto de ejercicio. Por mi parte una gran cocina, una sala amplia y un cuarto gigante para nosotros donde pudiera caber una sala, que tuviera un closet independiente y un gran baño; en cierta forma yo era mucho más exigente, pero seria el palacio donde vería crecer a mis hijos y el lugar donde pasaría los más maravillosos momentos de mi vida, obviamente no me conformaría con cualquier casa.

-Hermosa hablo la inmobiliaria dijeron que encontraron un par de casas ¿te gustaría ir a ver?- me pregunto Jazz desde el portal, lentamente me pare y apague la television.

-Que pudo perder-

Esta habia sido una mala idea, estaba harta y cansada llevábamos toda la mañana viendo casas sin ningún éxito y ya estaba hambrienta.

-Ya no lo soporto, vamonos a casa Jazz-

-Esta bien hermosa- Jazz tomo mi mano y se acerco a la vendedora -creo que es suficiente por el día de hoy-le dijo en forma de despedida.

-Por favor una más-

-No lo creo...-

-Por favor- suplico desesperada - no he vendido nada en meses si sigo asi me despedirán, solo una eso les pido- Jazz me miro y yo asentí. Después de todo esta chica habia sido más asertiva que las diez vendedoras anteriores.

La casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, tenia amplios corredores laterales y un hermoso jardín delantero.

-Esta me gusta-susurré al bajar del auto.

-Ya veremos- comento Jazz pisándole los talones a la vendedora.

-Esta casa se excede del presupuesto por diez mil dólares, pero crei que... "estaba parada frente a los grandes ventanales de la sala apoyada en el sillón, viendo desde lejos como Jazz e Ithan jugaban con nuestro perro en el patio. De repente Ithan voltio, me vio y salió corriendo en mi dirección.

-Mami, mami- grito, me agache y lo cargue antes de que se estrellara contra mi -mami Boc casi tira a papi, pero papi lo agarro y luego...y luego Boc lamió todo a papi-dijo emocionado entre risas.

-¿Asi?-

-Si mami-

-No cabe duda que es tu hijo solo ustedes pueden decir tanto sin quedarse sin aire- dijo Jasper al llegar a mi lado.

-Yo no quiero quedarme sin aire por que moriría- Jazz negó ante su comentario y se acerco a besarme -mami diug lo beso Boc- "

Las lagrimas empezaron a corre en mi rostro; mi vida seria realmente hermosa.

-Alice hermosa ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes?-dijo limpiando mis lagrimas y luego me abrazo.

-Esta es... esta es...esta es-

-¿Esta es qué?-

-Esta es la casa, lo vi, nos vi-él me abrazo fuertemente y se giro hacia la vendedora -no importa el excedente esta es-

-¿Ésta seguro?-

-Si-

-¿Pero ni la ha visto?-

-No se preocupe es esta-

-Gracias a dios, voy a preparar los papeles-dijo y nos dejo.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Estabas en el patio jugando con Boc...-

-¿Quién es Boc?-

-Nuestro perro- el asintió y me permitió continuar -Ithan te veía y yo a ustedes desde aquí, entonces él salió corriendo hacia mi gritando mami, mami-dije y Jazz me abrazo fuerte y beso mi frente.

-Hermosa vez, no tienes de que preocuparte todo ira bien-

-Tienes razón- dije terminándome de limpiar el rostro.

-Anda vamos a ver el resto de la casa-

**Se que es cortito y todo, pero es asi como una idea del futuro, les deseo lo mejor. Me encanto pasar el tiempo acompañados de ustedes, nos vemos besos**


End file.
